Balance
by AlecCole
Summary: Mason is the alpha of the Nightshade pack. Out on a planned ambush of the Searchers, they find themselves with a captive, wounded young Searcher. What happens when Mason starts to have feelings towards the boy? Will it push him away from everything he has ever known, ever cared about?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so what you have to know is Mason is now the alpha of the Nightshade pack and the Bane pack is a daring rival to them. It is a constant battle for territory, power, and the wolves can be traded/switch loyalties. **

**Neville is a young Searcher fresh out of training and is Monroe's one and only child—but no one knows that besides Neville and Monroe *wink, wink* ;) Oh, and Efron is still the Bane Keeper and now Emile is also a Keeper—of the Nightshade pack. Lumine is now a kind of boss of the Keepers. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.- I kind of picture people looking a tad different than most so…get used to it I guess, lol.**

**~Chapter One: On Your Own And Alone~**

_~Mason~_

I was invisible. The trees of the forest I called home surrounding me, the sun setting and peeking through the snow covered branches and casting shadows. A harsh wind blew through the woods that evening sending chills up my spine. I watched as the Searchers edged closer together, near their fire for warmth and relief. I recognized their leader, Monroe, a man who had killed many of my wolves. He was tall, broad shouldered, had short brown hair that matched his dark eyes. The rest—all three of them, thanks to me—were his usual team: Conner, Adne, and Ethan. Conner and Ethan were both built, strong, and kept the short hair profile though Ethan was blond and the other a light brown. Adne was a short brunette whose hair hung to her shoulders as her green eyes scrutinized Ethan. But there was another one with them this time, a new one. He was young, maybe seventeen, with black hair that hung to the tip of his nose and slightly covered his bright, icy blue eyes. He was thin and pale, but lithe. The black of his clothes only made him look paler than he already was.

_Mason?_ Ansel questioned from somewhere beside me in the trees. I knew the pack was awaiting my orders to attack. The group would never see it coming. It was a perfect plan, really.

I flattened my ear and my muscles tensed ready to lunge. _Now._

The Nightshade pack raced into the small clearing of trees. The Searchers reacted instantly to the attack, lunging for their weapons and crossbows and firing at whoever was closest to them. I dodged a bolt and lunged for Monroe—my real target. He ducked at the last possible second and my teeth just grazed his neck. He whirled on me with a sword, the blade glinting in the setting sun, as he rose back to his feet from the low crouch. His eyes were focused on me as the rest of the battle raged on. I circled him slowly, baring my fangs and snarling at the adversary. Monroe waited patiently for my move and when it came—a low lunge for his thigh—he rolled to the side, letting my teeth barely graze the fabric of his pants. I spun to face him again and saw his retreating back. He was sprinting for a small shimmering door-like structure where Adne and Ethan awaited his arrival.

However, their eyes weren't on him, their eyes were on the other boy. The one I didn't know. Conner was fighting to get to him but Ansel and Fey kept him away while Calla and Bryn cornered the small boy. He was limping, blood staining his pant leg near his thigh and he leaned against a tree for support. His crossbow was broken in half at his feet and now he simply held the bolt to it as a weapon. I didn't miss the look in Monroe's eyes as he watched the boy with pure fear and agony.

"Go!" the boy's ragged voice cried. I watched as Ethan grabbed Conner by the arm and tugged on him until he turned with a grimace to follow the rest of them into the portal. Monroe cast one final look back at the boy before the portal closed and sealed them off by vanishing into the air. Now all the wolves turned onto the Searcher.

_No one touch him._ I ordered. They didn't engage but made sure to keep a tight circle around him so there was no feasible escape. He tried to back away as I neared but stumbled and fell flat on his back in sheer pain. He winced and gasped as he endured the agony, his muscles clenching and unclenching as he writhed in pain. His eyes met mine and I saw how blue they looked for the first time, I saw the fear they held but also, in a way, a sort of courage and defiance. I was about to spare him any more of the torture when a sharp voice broke out over the chorus of growls and snarls and whimpers of pain coming from the human.

"Stop," Emile's voice boomed. Then quieter he said, "Enough."

The boy managed to prop himself on his elbows and continue to edge further and further away from me only to have me stalk forward and sink my teeth into his pant leg near his ankle and drag him through the snow back in front of me. He took a ragged breath as he stared up into my eyes. They moved away to Emile's abruptly as the Keeper walked in lazy circles around the boy and me.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Emile grinned sadistically, "Though I assume you know who I am. Correct?"

The boy gave a curt nod, clearly struggling with the pain. I took a glance around and saw that Calla's muzzle had splotches of drying blood and figured she must've been the one to wound the fragile human. The boy's voice was soft and strained, "You're the Keeper, Emile. Of the Nightshade pack."

"Very good! I see you've been studying, haven't you?" He shook his head slightly, still grinning at the boy, "It's much different out here, I'm afraid, than in your books. It is your first time out, is it not?"

He winced as another wave of pain shot through his leg. He managed, "I'm not afraid of you…"

"Oh," Emile grinned wickedly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a challenge, "You should be."

**Author's Note:** I know it is just a short little bit but it's a start. This is kind of just a story I'm writing to get rid of my writers block on my others but hopefully you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think ;)

Remember, reviews are the love of my life at the moment so…Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Methods

**Purely a fanfic. Nothing more. I do not own any books yet :/**

**~Chapter Two: Methods~**

_~Mason~_

The boy proved to be quite a handle getting him back to Eden. Few people knew there was the Guardian and Keeper prison beneath the club, including the Searchers. The look the boy gave me was unbearable as I went to tie his wrists at his back. Those blue eyes pierced my own hazel eyes as if they already knew my secrets and fears. He let me put on the metal without much of a struggle however he did smack Calla over the head with it a few moments later. If I hadn't been there the boy would've been dead before Emile even got the chance.

And now, as I raised his arms up to hook the chain on a hook hanging from the ceiling, he shot me another accusing look. I could smell his fear throughout the entire room—and blood. Once he was secured I knelt down to inspect his thigh. As I reached for it the boy cursed and kicked at me. I took his leg in a death grip causing him to cry out in pain and arch his back trying to sooth it. I looked him in the eyes with a stern expression, "Stay still. Kick me and you lose a leg."

When I held his gaze he gave one small nod before looking away and closing his eyes. I loosened my grip, but as my fingers brushed over the wound he gasped sharply and tried to pull away from me. I shot him an icy glare and he forced himself to calm down, biting his lip. I began to peel away the fabric of his pants from it and his face contorted in pain.

"Sorry," I murmured. Once I could get a good look at the wound itself I reported, "It isn't too deep and missed your artery. You're lucky."

He said nothing to me in reply but his eyes told another story. _You call this lucky? I'm going to die any minute now and you call this lucky?_ He turned his face away from me.

"Do you have a name?" I asked as I began unraveling the bandages and taking out a bottle of medicine I knew he was sure to hate. He didn't answer. "You might as well tell me, it isn't like you're going to live much longer."

"Neville," he muttered reluctantly.

I gave him a smile and he scowled at me briefly before looking away again having nothing to say. I pulled out a small knife and his breath caught in his throat, his heart rate picking up fast. "Relax," I instructed, using it to cut away some of the fabric around his thigh. Once I could get to the entire wound fairly well I let him keep the rest of his pants and moved to the bottle, dumping some of its contents onto a rag. "This will hurt," I said as I touched the rag to the wound. He sucked in air and whimpered slightly. "Sorry."

I began to wrap his leg then and he seemed to relax a little bit with the pain slowly subsiding. I watched him unable to get the images of wraiths out of my mind. Trying to get my mind off of it I allowed myself one glance up at the boy. He had toned muscles but no amazing abs or anything. His stomach was smooth and flat and my mouth watered at the thought of my hands running down his bare skin.

_Stop it, Mason._

I looked up at his face then. It hung slightly to the side, his black hair limply dangling before his closed eyes. He had beautiful lips, curved and a soft pink. I licked mine as I longed to stand up right then and taste him. I fought the urge and finished wrapping his leg in silence. As I stood gathering up the small mess I'd made I froze at his small voice whispering, "Thank you."

I nodded once, "You're welcome."

I stood there simply staring at him until the door flung open and I snapped my attention to the Keepers. Emile, Efron, and Lumine all entered. Emile was grinning like a madman and Efron seemed displeased that the Banes hadn't found the Searcher while Lumine simply came over to stand before the frail boy. The boy looked at her with little emotion besides hatred and wariness.

"See? I told you he was young," Emile's eyes taunted Efron's. It was always a competition to them, much like the packs.

Lumine hooked a long nail under Neville's chin and he pulled away from her. She only smiled, "Indeed he is. Now, child, what is your name?"

He said nothing. Lumine sighed, "Shame. I was hoping I wouldn't have to with one so young." She waived her bony hand and the wraith appeared at her side making me bare my fangs at the dark figure. Emile's firm hand on my shoulder was the only thing that held me in my human form. Neville, however, didn't falter. He noticed the figure looming towards him but he held his head high. "Your name, dear child?"

Nothing.

"Very well." She waived her hand again and the wraith consumed him. I flinched and Emile tugged me closer to him as if I would try to lunge at the shadow. The boy's screams filled the room and chilled my skin. When she finally called back the wraith Neville hung limply from the chains and was gasping for air, every few breaths a whimper would escape him. Lumine trailed her nails along his neck, feeling the pulse beat beneath his skin. Her voice was soft, "I have no will to put you through any more pain than you have already endured, child. I simply wish to know your name. If you cannot answer that question I can assure you there will be a lot more than a simple wraith."

The boy's eyes briefly met hers before dropping to the floor again. Seeing how Neville wasn't going to respond I spoke, "His name is Neville."

The Keepers eyes all landed on me. Efron glared, "How do you know this?"

"He told me. When I was tending to his leg," I explained trying to ignore the lump in my throat. They all slowly nodded, Efron's gaze narrowing on mine.

Lumine breathed, "Perhaps you should ask the questions, Dear Mason. Since he was so keen to answer to you."

My stomach dropped as Neville's pale eyes met mine in a silent plea. My voice was hallow, "I've never interrogated someone before, Mistress. I do not think it wise."

"The boy is right," Emile cackled, "There are much more…_pleasing_ ways to get words to leave his lips. Your wraith was lovely, Mistress, but I'm sure I could make him not only scream but _beg_." He let his hand move down to Neville's inner thigh and the boy bucked trying desperately to kick the Keeper away. "You know how I love a challenge…"

Part of me wanted to rip his hand off for touching Neville. I knew the feeling, the twist in my gut when something of mine was being threatened. Was I really having that with this _Searcher_?

"Emile," Lumine rolled her eyes, "Do not scare the child. I'm sure he will come to his senses. We may be able to save him yet with one so young."

Emile growled in the back of his throat as his hand dropped away from the boy. Efron laughed lowly at the Keeper's loss, "One toy not enough for you, Emile?" My cheeks flushed and I turned away from the Bane Keeper's cold eyes, "I thought just last night you were marveling at your alpha's stamina and strength."

Emile only smiled, "No child wants simply one toy in his chest, Efron. And with such a fragile human it would be a…different change of pace."

"Boys," Lumine smiled, but the snap in her voice was firm. "Now, Emile, if the boy does not speak within three days of my methods I will let you have your way. Fair enough?" Emile nodded, clearly happy with the deal. "Now, Mason, dear, would you excuse us. Let no one inside."

I nodded and left the room without another look back at the boy or my Keeper. As I did, Lumine breathed, "After all, he is a child. Do not fear, we will go easy on you, my dear."

The screams started soon after that. They went on for hours and I cringed with every single one. Finally, the door opened and Lumine left with Efron at her side speaking softly. Emile paused and whispered in my ear, "Take the boy down to his cell. Once you're finished come back up to my quarters for the night. Understand?"

I nodded once noticing how his hand lingered on my cheek and his lips moved on mine. He gently pushed me back against the wall so he could rock his hips into mine. His hands ran over my hips and sides as his lips touched mine. I let him, knowing better than to fight it. It had been happening for so long I was starting to not even mind it anymore. When he pulled away he winked at me and began following the other Keepers. I watched them go for a moment before I made myself go inside to retrieve Neville.

I froze at the sight of him.

He was bloody and beaten, hanging limply from his chains. He was out cold and a quiet whimper passed his lips every few breaths. I gently took him down from the hook and the second I touched his skin his eyes opened wide and he begged, "Please, please, no! No more, please…Please…"

"Shh," I murmured drawing him into my arms so I could carry him out of the room. "It's over, it's over."

He seemed to fall back into unconsciousness then and I cradled his head against my chest so it wouldn't hang limply. I'd never heard a Searcher beg, but dismissed it with one so young. It was only day one of torture and he had three days at most and if he didn't give in Emile would…

If only it was over…

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like it. I had a snow day today so I wrote—ended well for you guys! Please review because your reviews are the love of my life right now ;)

Thanks for reading and all your encouragements!


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Never Goes Away

**Still don't own ****Nightshade****…**

**~Chapter Three: The Past Never Goes Away~**

_~Mason~_

I made my way up to Emile's room after seeing that the boy was comfortable enough in the cramped, tiny cell. As I'd put the shackles on his wrists I had suddenly been very thankful that he was out cold. The jagged scars on his wrists were the type that cried self-made and I cursed myself for not noticing them earlier. My mind was still wandering as to what had happened to the boy in his short life to make him wish for death.

"Hey!" Ansel ran up to my side. His smile was bright and mine seem even duller. His grin slowly faded to concern, "Whoa. You look like you just saw a ghost. You okay?"

I gave a brief nod. I even gave a smile. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, judging from the direction you're walking I'd say you have a hell of a lot of reasons to be not okay," he shoved his hands into his pockets with a slight shrug.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him close and ruffled his hair. He grinned and laughed as he tried to pull away. I pulled him into a one-armed hug, "I'm fine, An. I can deal with Emile's shit. I've had years of practice, remember?"

"That still doesn't make it any better," he growled. "Why don't you just bite him?"

I smirked at the boy, "Because if I bite him we're all screwed. Where's the rest of the pack?"

"Most of them went home. Calla's waiting out front for me, but I wanted to find you. They just kind of took you when we arrived and-"

"I know," I squeezed his shoulder.

His eyes were hopeful. "When will you be home?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "Depends on Emile and the Searcher we caught. They'll probably want a guard to watch him. You know Searchers, they're tricky." I winked at him, "Go to your sister. She's probably already pissed that you aren't there."

He gave me a hard look, "Promise you won't let him hurt you."

"An, I think I can handle one Searcher-"

"I'm not talking about him and you know it, Mason," he hissed. "Promise."

I nodded once, reluctantly, "Alright. I promise. Now go home and rest. I'll call you when I can, okay?"

He nodded and bounded off down the hall. I watched him go before walking the opposite way down the hall towards Emile's room. I tapped on the door twice before the Keeper called, "Come in."

I shut the door behind me. Emile sat on the bed smiling at me. He wore a red satin robe and sat perched on his bed reading the only book he ever read: _A Tale of Two Cities_. His hair hung perfectly even in his lazy state. He set his book aside on the nightstand, "What took you so long?"

"I spoke to Ansel on my way up," I replied. He patted the soft bed beside him and I obeyed his silent command, sitting down beside him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

His fingers did lazy circles on my shoulder and neck. "As long as you're here, I have no complaints. How did the Searcher boy treat you?"

My skin chilled as images of wraiths and Neville flooded into my mind. I forced myself to speak, "He was unconscious."

"As he should be," he scoffed. "With the wraiths Lumine set upon him I suspect he will be out for hours at the least!"

I swallowed but managed to keep it hidden from his eyes. They scrutinized my body as he moved closer to me, letting his lips touch my skin on my neck and collar bone. I let his hand travel under my shirt to run along my skin. He gave a barely audible moan of pleasure. "Emile, you don't really mean to bring him up here if the wraiths don't…work…do you?"

He gave me a sharp look with a wicked grin, "Why? Are you jealous that I'll have two toys, Dear Alpha?"

"No, I just…It seems a bit…unnecessary," I replied carefully, already seeing the scowl on his face.

He spat, "You have no say in the matter nor do you have permission to give your opinions on how we deal with prisoners. Do not speak of it again."

I nodded warily, hoping he wasn't too angry. When he was angry, it always hurt more. "I'm sorry, Emile. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Whatever," he sighed. "Just take your clothes off, I'm tired of waiting."

As always, I obeyed my Keeper.

_~Neville~_

The shackles didn't do much good to my wrists. The scars, some old, some new, ached under the heavy metal. My body was so tired, so bruised, still stinging and burning from the wraiths. My eyes remained closed even when I attempted to open them. I heard talking around me but didn't have the will to see who it was coming from. Coming out of my unconscious state was hard, but I managed when a gentle calloused hand gripped my shoulder.

"Come on, kid, open your eyes," a strained, quiet voice said. I managed to do as the man had said and through the bars into the next cell I saw a large man who was in dire need of a shave and bath. He was dirty but strong and muscular. His dark brown hair was shaggy as he struggled to reach me through the rusty bars. "Hey, can you hear me, kid?"

I hated that nickname. I always had. I gave a weak nod, keeping my temple on the cool stone floor. The man smiled back at me as if he was overjoyed before his eyes glanced across the small corridor to the cells on the opposite side, "He's awake." His eyes went back to my crumpled body. "Do you think you can move? Make it over here, a bit closer, so I can look at you?"

"Maybe," I breathed. I tried to drag myself over to his side but grimaced and whimpered as my muscles screamed and begged for me to stop. A hand took mine and pulled me the rest of the way to the bars between his cell and mine.

His voice was supportive and soothing, "There you go. You're okay, you're okay. Anything broken?"

"No," I shook my head. "W-Who are you?"

He smiled, "My name is Shay."

"Nev…Thanks," I breathed, closing my eyes again.

He shook my gently, "No, hey, hey, hey. Come on now, keep those eyes open. What is your name again?"

"Nev," I managed.

His eyes were focused and narrowed in concentration. "As in Neville? Monroe's son?"

"Wha-" I looked at him then, "How did you know-"

"I'm a close friend of Monroe. I was on his team until a few months ago. The Keepers had their Guardians ambush us. That's where most of us here came from…That was the day he said you would never go to battle. Yet, here you are." He smiled, "You've grown up a lot in the past few months, Neville. What did you do to convince your father to let you out here?"

I smiled weakly, "It's a long story." Out of habit my fingers brushed over the scars on my wrists. He didn't seem to notice.

"You can tell me all about it—it isn't as if we're leaving any time soon."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door bursting open than slamming shut. I winced at each _click_ of the Keepers shoes. His sharp laugh rang through the small hall, "Look at this. You don't know what's good for you, Shay. How many of your people have you seen come into these cells and never return? At least a dozen. Why should this boy be any different?"

Shay simply glowered at Efron. I kept my eyes firmly shut as the door to my cell opened and he made his way in. His large hand gripped my hair yanking me into a sitting position. Cold metal clamped around my neck like a collar making me gasp and kick, fighting for air that seemed so hard to reach now.

The Keeper cackled and yanked on the chain connected to my collar—a leash. I was on a leash. The keeper leaned towards me and hissed, "I can't have you getting too close to your cellmates, now, can I? I hope you're _comfortable_."

My fingers clawed at the metal without success as I gasped and wretched for air. Shay screamed, "Damn it, Efron, he's just a kid!"

"The easiest to break," the Keeper chided as he walked away. "I look forward to seeing you in the morning, Neville! I hear Emile might get his way with you…"

The door slammed, lurid and final, leaving my whimpers unnoticed and forgotten.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is kind of dark but it fits with most of this story. I didn't write it to be a wonderful fairy tale love story. I wrote it with a kind of darker theme.

This might be the longest chapter I've ever written! What do you guys think of Shay? This is the type of character I think would've been better fit for Shay in the actual _Nightshade _books.

Please review because I love them and feel free to PM me anytime ;) Thanks for reading!

Oh, and BTW the next chapter is already written so if everyone who reads this reviews I will post it as early as tomorrow *wink, wink*


	4. Chapter 4: A Choice

**Nope. Still don't own ****Nightshade****.**

**~Chapter Four: A Choice~**

_~Mason~_

I couldn't stop fidgeting from where I stood against the wall. I was sore from last night but far too used to it by now. The screams still echoed from the other side of the door. Emile had left me that morning stating that I should go home, that I'd been here long enough and didn't need to return until I was called. I hadn't left yet. I couldn't say why.

It was already late afternoon and the Searcher boy had been brought up in the early morning hours. I had waited all morning. No one had entered and no one had left but the screams had never stopped. Finally, the door opened. Efron barely gave me a glance as he stormed down the hall, leaving the door wide open.

"Mason," Lumine called in a soft voice. "Please, come."

I stiffened but obeyed, bracing myself for the sight of the boy. He hung limply from the hook, still in chains, even more bruised, even bloodier, and even weaker. His dark hair hung over his closed eyes. He opened them just enough to get a glimpse of me before he gave up and hung limply again. Emile stood leaned against the wall, grinning like a madman. Lumine, however, was very calm. She smiled at me, showing her perfect teeth. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, perfect bun, her bony pale hands resting on my shoulder. I swallowed and cast a curious look towards Emile only to be ignored. His eyes were glued on Neville, dark and greedy.

"Dear Mason," Lumine purred. "You've stayed. Weren't you allowed to leave?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mistress. I decided to stay." Realizing I needed a reason, I stammered, "I…I consider the Searcher my responsibility."

Her gaze moved towards Emile. She rolled her eyes at the Keeper, "Emile, really, I thought you a more patient man."

"I am patient. I gave you three days." He stood and began to circle the Searcher, "You only have a day left. And you know he won't give in to your methods. He's proven that very well for one so young," he curled his finger under the boy's chin making me fight the urge not to slap his hand away. Neville whimpered but didn't move. Emile sighed and turned to Lumine, "Why don't you let me, Mistress? I promise you, I can make him not only speak but _beg_. What is stopping you?"

Lumine looked over Neville for a long moment. "Tomorrow, Emile," she replied distantly. "Tomorrow you may have your way. For tonight, I wish to retire to my quarters."

"Thank you, My Lady. Let me escort you," my Keeper grinned. He held the door for her and let her pass. He merely glanced at me as he ordered, "Take the boy to his cell. In the morning at dawn bring him to my quarters."

I nodded once, "I will."

He shut the door with a loud and final bang. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and began to pace. The thought of Emile having Neville-_my_ Searcher—at his will sickened me. Was I really going to sit here and let this happen to him? I knew he was a Searcher, but…no one deserved that.

_What are you thinking, Mason? If you do actually manage to save him from here who is going to save you from them?_

A weak voice ripped me from my thoughts. "Please…"

"Shh," I went to him, lowering him from the hook and cradling him against my chest. "Quiet. Quiet…"

He fell silent besides the occasional whimper as I led him down the halls and to the cells. I entered alone and set him carefully down in his cell. The man in the neighboring cell was one I'd met before and didn't particularly enjoy the presence of. Shay pushed himself to the bars and watched as I retrieved the chains from the wall.

"He's a boy, a child," Shay shook his head. "Why must you chain him?"

I paused looking at the Searcher. He seemed so much more a warrior than Neville. I looked away back towards the small boy. "I do what the Keepers order. Nothing more."

"Will you always? Forever be a slave to them?" His voice was mocking and I growled at the man. He didn't falter. He simply went on, "It is the truth. Sometimes I think you Guardians don't have minds of your own. You let the Keepers think for you all the time."

I snarled, "Are you saying we don't have minds? Let me remind you, I'm not the one rotting in a cell."

"No, not at all. You are very smart, cunning, excellent warriors. You make decisions for yourselves only in battle, though. The Keepers command you. You are nothing but their little pets."

"_I am no pet!_" I screamed at him. "I think for myself. I act on my own will."

His eyes held my own, his voice soft, "Is that why you let that Keeper claim you every night?"

I fell silent. Even the damned prisoners knew. The Guardians all judged me now. Their eyes followed me down every hall. They saw it as a weakness, maybe felt pity towards me. My own pack was beginning to see how it hurt me. I glanced down at Neville, seeing the limp and fragile human. My voice was softer than I'd meant for. "You care more for him than any other Searcher I've brought down here. Why?"

"He's a child," Shay replied after a moment. "I don't see how you don't feel the same way for one so young."

My eyes narrowed on his. "And how do you know I don't?"

The Searcher faltered, not knowing what to say. He moved his gaze to Neville and whispered, "You don't want to do this, do you?"

"It doesn't matter either way. I am under the Keepers and have sworn my loyalty to them. I am bound."

"You care for Nev…" he whispered. His eyes met mine again, noticing how I held the chains but made no move towards the boy. "How can you stand there watching them torture him and not do a thing about it?"

My cheeks flushed in anger, "There is nothing I can do for him."

"You could save him."

I was quiet, unable to move.

"You are a Guardian nonetheless. You are strong, a fierce warrior, smart, brave. If anyone could…it'd be you," the Searcher went on. "You have a choice, Guardian. If you free us, if you save him, you will be welcome with the Searchers."

I looked away from him. Other Searchers were now at the bars of their cells, craning to hear. I looked away from them all and down at the chains in my hand. People assumed chains as restraints, a prison in which you are kept. Not all chains were visible though. Sometimes you were just never told the better ending, the other side to the story. That alone could become a chain.

"You have a choice. Make the right one."

I dropped the chain and it rang out through the corridor. "Swear to me. Swear to me that I won't regret this."

Shay was silent, his eyes bright. "If we make it out of here," he said, "I swear to you that you'll never want to come back."

I looked around at all the faces, all the pleading eyes. I looked down at the now unconscious boy I'd brought here. I owed him that much. I took a deep breath, "Then let's get out of here before I change my mind."

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and please review for my sake! Please? I hope you guys like it so far and I promise the Nev/Mason relationship will start soon. Promise.

As always, the more reviews the faster the next chapter is posted. P.S.-The next chapter is also already written SO if everyone who reads reviews I will post it as early as tomorrow ;) *wink, wink*


	5. Chapter 5: Raging Waters

**Nope. Still don't own ****Nightshade****.**

**~Chapter Five: Raging Waters~**

_~Mason~_

I couldn't help the ever growing prick of fear growing as I let each and every Searcher out of their cell to roam about in the open and take comfort in each other's arms. Many had gone straight to the boy. Compared to the rest of them, Neville looked much younger than any of the others. Once I had freed every last Searcher I found myself unwilling to go near them—yet at the same time I felt myself long to go to Neville, to protect him.

_Stop it! He's a Searcher! The only reason you're doing any of this is because you owe him. Once they're out, you leave. They're on their own._

But where will you go?

I pushed myself towards them, forcing myself to stand tall. The Searchers cleared a path for me, eyeing me but not making any moves. Perhaps they realized that I was their only chance.

"How do you intend to get us out?" Shay questioned, gathering Neville in his arms. The boy looked so small in his large arms, so helpless. "None of us have weapons."

I glanced at the small group. Not many were kept alive long. There looked to be maybe five plus Neville. Not much of a group to contain but quite a difficulty to get out. Honestly, I had no idea how to get them out peacefully. "Just follow me and stay quiet."

"Really? _That's_ your plan?" he scoffed.

I whirled on the Searcher, "You didn't exactly give me a whole lot of time to come up with anything more extravagant than that, now did you?"

He seemed to recoil, collect himself. As if he realized he couldn't push me around on my own turf. His voice was quiet through gritted teeth, "Sorry." I looked at him startled for a brief moment. He raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

"I've never had a Searcher apologize to me before," I replied. "Nice to know that I've accomplished something in my soon to be short life."

"You're probably also the only Guardian to ever assist the Searchers in…well, anything."

I growled, "That's not necessarily something I intend to brag about. Now come on, it isn't like we have all night."

They followed me to the door where I glanced over my shoulder at the small group. "Let me make sure it's clear and then I'll call for you to follow." I moved into the small corridor and looked both ways multiple times before nodding at Shay. He edged his way out of the door, his head on a constant swivel. Neville was cradled carefully against his chest like a child, peaceful in his unconscious state. I moved silently down the corridor towards the stares and peeked up the several flights. The Searchers all followed warily behind me several steps. When I nodded they would come closer onto the next flight. When I climbed the last flight and came into the corridor I froze, my heart nearly leaping from my chest. After the initial shock, it began to sink.

"Hey!" Ansel ran towards me. His hair was wet, freshly showered so it smelled of shampoo. His eyes were bright and happy to see that I was okay and well. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I risked a glance back behind me thankful that the Searchers weren't in sight. I gave my second a smile, "What are you doing here? I told you to go home. And how'd you get here, An?"

"Bryn drove me," he grinned and winked, "No one ever said I wasn't charming. And, besides, someone had to come save you. You've been here for days now. We're all worried about you."

_Fuck._ The pack. What would happen to them when I was gone? How hadn't I even thought of them? I shouldn't have done this; I shouldn't have been so stupid! They would go to Ren, the Banes, or worse, the wraiths. I had to save them, but _how_? They couldn't come along. But now it would be impossible for me to stay. They had to leave. Get away from me. Get away from here, from Keepers. I took Ansel by the shoulders and drew him closer. He sensed my anxiety and his face fell; he knew something was wrong. I whispered, "An, you have to do something for me."

"Anything," he breathed. I blinked away the tears at how loyal he was, would always be to me—me, possibly the worst alpha in the history of the Nightshades. At least that's how I would go down in the Keeper's books.

I swallowed. "I'm going away for a bit. Not forever, but-"_Yes, you are. You can't ever come back once you leave, once you do this._ "Ansel, you have to take the pack. Take them and go as far away from here as you can. As far away from Guardians, Keepers, even me-"

"No!" he ripped away from me, his face full of hurt and fear. "No, I won't! I _can't_-"

I yanked him closer. "You can, An, you have to. For the pack, for Calla, and for me you have to. It's the only way you'll be safe. I promise I'll come for you when I can, when it's safe. Until then, Ansel, you have to keep them safe. You have to protect them."

He was shaking his head, nearly crying. "Safe? What do you mean? Why-Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, An. But it isn't safe for the pack yet. When I can I'll come and get you. I'll find you, An. I always do, remember?" I smiled reassuringly at the young second.

"I remember," he whispered. He tried to collect himself by asking, "Where are you going?"

I frowned, trying to place the words. "I-I have to fix some things first. Then I'll come get you. I promise. You have to go get the pack and get out of here. Now. Run, run and don't ever stop. Not even when it feels safe. Don't trust anyone—not even Guardians." I fought the tears now. In a strangled voice I looked him in the eyes, "Promise me you'll keep them safe, An, promise."

"I promise," he nodded once. He threw himself at me, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck and burying his face in my collarbone.

I did the same to him, allowing myself a moment of goodbye before I pushed him away down the hall. "Go. Run, An." He turned and ran down the hall leaving me alone and letting my words, "Keep them safe," go unnoticed. Once he was around the corner I faced the Searchers. "Let's go," I said, struggling to keep my voice normal. "We have to hurry now. While they're distracted by Ansel we might be able to make a break for it."

Shay watched me for a long moment with a careful but sympathetic gaze. "He's one of yours?"

"My second," I replied after a moment of hesitation. I cast a longing glance down the hallway. Some of me begged he'd come running back but the reasonable alpha in me dreaded the very thought. I shook my head, my eyes falling back on Neville. "Come on. We have to go. We might be able to get out a side door if we're lucky."

He nodded and began following me once again. We travelled down long corridors, cramped halls and secret passages occasionally stopping to wait for someone to pass before continuing. I was beginning to think that this would actually work—but that changed when we reached the side door. Ren stood in front of it speaking with his second, Dax. He was laughing but I had no doubt he would notice us soon enough. I motioned for the Searchers to stay put, barely breathing to Shay, "I'll distract them. When you can, run for it. Follow the woods South until you come to the river. Cross it. Once you do, you'll be safe enough for a little while."

When he nodded I rounded the corner. Ren's eyes scrutinized me and he licked his canines like the true predator he was. "Well, well," he purred, "If it isn't the Nightshade Alpha himself. What brings you down here?"

"I don't appreciate your staring and neither does Calla," I improvised.

He laughed, "Oh? Can't an alpha have some fun, Mason? You should know this better than anyone, shouldn't you?" His eyes were cold and looming as he awaited my reaction.

"I thought you had Sabine for your bad habits," I remarked. "One isn't enough?"

He snarled. "At least I'm not some Keeper's _pet_. Someone should really teach you your place, _Nightshade_."

I shifted at the words. He grinned before following suit along with Dax. Clearly not a fair fight—but, then again, the Banes never played fair. _Go ahead and try. Even with the two of you together might actually make this a fair fight._

The Bane lunged, but I easily dodged and managed to get a snap at Dax's leg in before retreating down another corridor leading them away from the Searchers, from Neville. The bait worked and the Banes raced after me. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that the Searchers were going for it. I would have to get turned around again; they could never make it all the way to the river alone. Having a slight lead I could afford to slow a bit at the nearing corner and spin on my claws to face the other way. The wolves bounded after me, skidding to an abrupt halt to follow my sudden change in direction. As I made my way down the hall with only a few seconds lead I realized a fatal flaw. The door would be shut. I would have to shift back to open it and get outside. I slowed trying to come easily to a stop instead of sliding out of control into the wall but a sudden weight hit my back crushing me against the hard bricks. The wolf's teeth sank into my shoulder making me yelp. Dax paced behind Ren as the alpha's claws tore deep into my side and chest. Finally, I got in the position to shove him away from me. I bit into his leg and he whined and snarled in a fierce effort to be freed. He backed away as soon as I released him and I growled in a warning for them to stay back. I only had a moment before Dax jumped towards me. He was a large wolf, one of the largest I'd ever seen. He used brute strength and force to knock my head against the wall yet again, this time harder. My vision blurred and I staggered to find my footing. The wolf tore into my flesh yet again and I yelped in pain as he neared my neck.

A sharp bark cut off the wolf and he backed away with a low growl escaping his bloodied muzzle. I could feel all the blood, all the pain as my head spun. I shifted and collapsed to the floor with a steady whimper escaping my lips. Ren and Dax did the same laughing and grinning at each other victoriously. I waited for my vision to clear up; then, I flung myself at the door and shouldered my way through. Slamming and locking the door behind me, I ran. I sprinted for the woods only a few steps before I forced myself to shift. With each time my paws pounded into the earth I heard my heart in my ears and felt the stinging pain overtake me once again. I leaped over branches, fallen trees, and rocks as I desperately ran, weaving through the trees until the river came into view. I slid to a stop at the raging waters edge and franticly looked for any sign of the Searchers on the other side. Seeing none I tried to control my breathing to listen. I forced myself to focus and keep heading downstream until finally I saw them. Shay was struggling to get Neville's limp body across the rapids, but at least the rest of the Searchers were across safely. Most looked tired and wet—but still alive.

I lost my footing as I kicked to avoid the snapping jaws of the wolf behind me. They hadn't wasted any time finding a new way out of Eden. And now Ren had the entire Bane pack with him. All in pursuit of me. I was running as fast as possible given my wounds but there was a new adrenaline in Renier and he surged right up behind me despite his leg and snapped at my heels again. I had no other choice. I leaped into the frigid waters shifting back in midair. I was swallowed whole by the icy rapids. The under current took me and I tumbled along the bottom of the river desperately fighting to find air. My hands flailed and grasped for anything to hold onto so I wouldn't get swept away down the river. Just as blackness began to overwhelm me I felt a deathly tight grip catch hold of my wrist. I was hauled up and I gasped for air as my head barely skimmed the surface. I caught sight of Shay only briefly before I was sucked back under. I felt his grip tighten even more and strain to pull me to the surface once again. Water sprayed my face in an unforgiving storm and I felt numerous hands grip my shirt and arms as I was lifted from the freezing river and dropped to the sturdy ground once again. I collapsed on my back, heaving and retching for the air that seemed too far out of reach. I was soaking wet and the temperatures were well near zero; my body racked itself in shivers as my teeth chattered relentlessly. A short moment later Shay dropped beside me, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. A man at my side held Neville cradled close to him, trying to keep him warm.

Shay gripped my arm with a concerned look. His voice was shaky and broken up with his teeth chattering, "A-Are you o-okay?"

Ignoring is question I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at the opposite bank where the Bane pack paced and whined—all except Ren. He stood still as a statue right on the bank where I'd taken the frigid plunge into the rapids simply staring at me with cool eyes.

_This was far from over._

"Guardian," Shay's voice broke the chattering chaos. I didn't tear my eyes from Ren's as he spoke. "Are you okay—Fuck! I need some help over here! He's hurt! Hey, no, no, no. Stay awake, kid. Kid? _Kid!_"

The last thing I saw was Ren raising his muzzle to the night sky to howl a call not often heard. A call of treachery, of disloyalty. A war was about to begin and I was going to be at the heart of the entire thing. Not to mention, on the wrong side.

**Author's Note:** Whew! That is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written! Not going to lie, but I'm kind of disappointed with the reviews lately. Which would be…None. Its making me REALLY sad—and worried. Do you guys like it so far? Am I doing okay? Should I continue? Any questions needing to be explained? Simply a _good update_?

Make my day; write a review. Please.


	6. Chapter 6: Searching

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade****.**

**Apology:** So it took me a super long time to update because A) my internet went down and B) oh my have I been busy! I came home and the house smelled funny and soon I realized—huh, this kinda smells like gas. So we had to call the people and save the cat and abandon the house and anyways it is all okay now. No gas leak in my house ;) So, sorry about the long wait. Shouldn't happen again :)

**~Chapter Six: Searching~**

_~Neville~_

I woke up shivering. I was lying on my back, blankets enveloping me in warmth—but it wasn't enough. My body still shook with the cold. I opened my eyes with a startled gasp as a hand touched my face. My father looked down at me. His eyes were warm and full of worry and lines creased his forehead making him seem much older than he really was. I was cradled in his arms against his chest; I felt small, like the little kid he thought me to be. My hair was wet and my breathing uneven. I was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and pants held up merely by a drawstring though I had no recollection of dressing myself. My toes curled in on my bare, exposed feet. My teeth chattered slightly, my eyes moving around the room. It was my private bathroom. We were at Headquarters, in my room. _Was it all a dream? _Monroe was sitting against the side of the tub, stroking my hair.

"Da-ad?" I asked, beginning to move away.

He nodded, pulling me closer to him as he murmured, "Shh shh. It's okay, Neville. I'm here; you're safe. You're safe…"

"How?" I buried my face further into him, my white fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. As long as he was there…

He hesitated. "A Guardian brought you out. You and five others. You're lucky we found you when we did. You would've frozen to death." He brushed a strand of my hair away from my eyes, "Are you alright?"

_Not a dream. That Guardian actually existed._ And in that moment I knew it was him.

"Cold," I chattered. I met his gaze warily, "What happened to the Guardian that brought us out? Did they go back?"

"No. They're here. Shay refused to leave him," he answered truthfully, and it surprised me. He was so protective—especially after my mother's death. He hadn't wanted me out on that mission—Hell, he hadn't even wanted me to be a Searcher in the first place.

I bit my lip, already knowing the answer to my question. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet." He tightened his grip on me. "Get some sleep, Neville."

I didn't bother correcting him. To him, I would always be Neville. And for once, I wasn't going to argue with him. I was tired, sore, and finally getting warm again. So I simply nodded and curled into his protective, strong arms and fell asleep.

_~Mason~_

"_Let me out of here!_" I screamed and yanked on the shackles that were tearing ruthlessly at my wrists. They wouldn't have hurt me if I hadn't been struggling so much. The moment I had waken and found them on I had begun to tug. The room was dark—so dark that I couldn't even see five feet in front of me. I was dressed in different clothes and I couldn't feel any of the wounds I'd previously had before blacking out. I was sitting against a wall but no matter how far I stretched my legs I touched nothing.

Closing my eyes, I fought the chains once more, "_Hello?_ _Somebody get me out of here!_" I took a raspy breath, "You_ swore_ to me this wouldn't happen. _Damn it!_"

The door opened letting in a stream of bright, white light. I squinted trying to see the figures standing before me. When my vision cleared I saw the Searcher, Shay. I tried to lunge but the shackles above my head stopped me from going anywhere. I gritted my teeth both form pain and fury, "You swore to me-"

"And you haven't been harmed," he finished. Noticing my raw wrists, he frowned but then gestured to the figure beside him. It was a broad shouldered man; he was tall and had brown short hair—the typical Searcher look. "This is Monroe. He's in charge here. So if you want out of here you're going to have to prove to him that you're trusted enough to do that."

My eyes fell on Monroe as I gave one last halfhearted tug at the chains, but then I let my eyes fall back on Shay. "You swore," I hissed. "You swore I'd be welcome here! That'd I be safe here! _I saved you!_"

"And it will be rewarded," Monroe chided with agitation. "You're not dead yet, are you?" I growled, baring my fangs, but he just went on unfazed, "I have never encountered a Guardian willing to help Searchers. You are the first and I must ask why. Why help us? You are a well-respected alpha; why throw all that away?"

His eyes scrutinized me and I swallowed my growl. _I don't know._ Unable to answer, I looked at Shay. "Is the boy alright?"

"The boy?" Monroe questioned, and Shay answered, "Nev."

Monroe's eyes flashed. "Why?"

"I was the one that took him in to Eden. My pack ambushed them." I sighed, looking away from them, "I owed him. The things they did to him…It was wrong. And I'm sorry."

They exchanged a brief glance in which Shay gave a smug look and Monroe breathed, "He stays inside for now. Unchain him; there's no need for them."

"Is Nev alright?" I questioned again.

Shay nodded but Monroe answered, "He is asleep. You should sleep, too. I'm sure you're tired. I've heard everything that happened from Shay." He swallowed as if the words were difficult to say, "We owe you a lot, Guard-"

"Mason."

"Mason," he sighed.

I gave a small nod. Once Shay unchained me, I rubbed my raw wrists tenderly. Monroe flipped a switch and the lights overhead came on revealing the small room's mysteries. There was a bed with a small nightstand and lamp at its side. There was a single dresser on the opposite wall. It was a bedroom—not a very cheerful bedroom—but a bedroom.

Monroe left then, looking brisk and troubled. Shay gave a small smile, "Don't pay any attention to him. He's just nervous with a Guardian here." When I said nothing, eyeing the man warily, he went on, "You gave us quite a scare, Guardian. For a while there we didn't think you were going to make it."

I made an affirmative noise in the back of my throat, pulling my legs to my chest. I wished he would leave me alone. I didn't want to be trapped here with this Searcher; I didn't want to be here period.

_Where else will you go? The Guardians are hunting you; being here is the only safe place there is for you._

"Thank you." I looked at him abruptly. He smiled, "I know you aren't used to hearing that—especially from us. But its true and someone had to say it so it might as well be me."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't talked me into it."

"You would've done something. Maybe not right then, but when it got bad enough you would've saved him." His eyes fell on my wrists, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay."

He took a deep breath. "Well. I have to get down to dinner. I'll bring you some food in a bit, kay?"

I nodded once, leaning my head back against the wall.

He stood. "Here are the rules: you behave and do as the boss man says, you don't do anything stupid, and you keep your distance. There's a lot of trigger fingers around here and all you do is give them something to shoot at. Got it?"

"Yah," I replied dully. "Everything you promised is out the window. Got it."

"Hey," he scolded. "Give it time. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. And my guess is someone will be wanting to see you when I come back with your food so…" Seeing my face perk up he laughed, "Yah, you know who I'm talking about. See you in a bit. Don't try anything, though, understand? Don't be stupid."

With that he left, leaving me to wait impatiently for the boy to come visit me.

_~Nev~_

I couldn't stop fidgeting as I poked at my food. I sat at the side of my father and watched him eat in silence. I looked back down at the peas I pushed around my plate and muttered, "He did save me, you know…"

He dropped his fork in growing irritation. "Neville, I swear to God, if you bring this up again-"

"He saved me and you're still letting him sit in there. I have a right to know why."

He glowered at me. "He is a _Guardian_."

"A Guardian that saved my life," I corrected. I felt my anger starting to burn brighter and I met Monroe's gaze. "You're being cruel. Obviously he has no intentions of hurting us—he rescued six of us from the Guardian Headquarters!"

Monroe slammed his fist on the table making me jump. "_That is enough, Neville!_ I will not hear any more of this! You are not to see this Guardian and he is not permitted out of that room and that is _final_. Do I make myself clear?"

I let the silence linger between us a long moment before I asked quietly, "Why are you so afraid?"

"I am not afraid," he began to massage his temples.

"Yes you are. But I am not. If he was going to kill me, he would've done it already and you know it. I'm not your little boy anymore, Monroe. Get that in your head." I stood and walked out of the room leaving my still father behind. Outside the doors I found Shay waiting, watching me with a silent and knowing smile. "Yes?" I asked and there was still the faint whisper of an edge in my voice.

He nodded in the direction of the containment quarters. "Are you coming?"

"Are you going to tell my father?" I countered.

He laughed and shook his head, "My lips are sealed. Besides," he smirked, "He wants to see you."

**Author's Note:** So a little insight on Nev and Monroe's relationship here. Hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading and reviewing (though I can never have enough reviews! ;) ). Remember, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7: Family Feuds

**Still don't own ****Nightshade****.**

**~Chapter Seven: Family Feuds~**

_~Mason~_

The boy stood almost timidly in the doorway. Shay hovered close behind him and shut the door, trapping us in the small room. My instincts screamed at me to shift but I forced myself to stand down and remain human. The boy's dark hair hung loosely over the tip of his immense icy blue eyes that reflected my image back at me a thousand times. He looked skinnier now with bruises lining his collarbone. He had a cut on his temple that had been mended to already and his lip was cracked. We stood in silence for a long moment, his eyes running up and down my body, accessing me as I did him.

Shay took a deep breath. "Nev, this is Mason. Mason, you've already met Nev I believe."

"Hey," I said. My voice was quieter than I'd intended. I sat on the small bed watching him carefully. He wore a pair of sweatpants that were about three sizes too big for him and a dark grey T-shirt. His gaunt hips showed clearly; his bony hands sliding into his pockets.

He swallowed but nodded in recognition of me—very slightly. _Did he hate me for what I did to him, what I caused?_

I stared at him as he refused to meet my gaze. I sat there not knowing what to say until finally I managed, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yah," his eyes flickered to mine for a very brief moment, "I'm fine. I…I heard you were the one that brought us out."

I stifled a growl. _Quit bringing that up—please!_ It hurt too much thinking of my pack. _The pack I left behind… _My voice had a slight edge to it, "Yah. I suppose I did."

He just nodded. He kept fidgeting, unable to keep still. "I'm sorry you have to be in here. Monroe is…" He struggled for the words, "Monroe is very protective."

"I'm sorry," I blurted after a moment of silence. He went still. Now it was my turn to not be able to look at him. "I shouldn't have brought you to Eden. I shouldn't have let them hurt you. I should've done something. I'm sorry."

His mouth opened as if he was going to speak but nothing came and he closed it. He gave Shay a wary look before swallowing again and stammering, "It-It's okay."

I shot him a baffled look, my hands going still. I hadn't noticed I'd been rubbing at my raw wrists until now. I wished I could say something back but I had nothing to say.

"Do you want to come out?" He said it so fast I almost missed it. His eyes were darting and I took a deep breath. _Out_. "I mean, this room isn't very—it's not very spacious and…I just thought…maybe you'd want to…" he shook his head, "Do you want to? Come out, I mean."

I smiled a bit. His cheeks were flushed and the way he stammered made him look so cute. And this room was starting to get to me; its walls creeping closer and closer together trying to crush me. "I didn't think I was allowed to."

Shay moved to answer with a frown on his face but Neville beat him to it replying, "I have a few perks around here."

"Okay," I nodded once before looking at Shay, "I'm not going to be killed?"

"Let's hope not." Shay looked at Neville, "You just can't resist pissing him off can you?"

Nev rolled his eyes at the Searcher and gave me a small smile. His face was smug. "Come on, Mason. I'll show you around."

_~Neville~_

The Guardian was very jumpy. He moved slowly as if his next step would be his last. The Searchers that passed us gave him looming glares and some even turned to walk the opposite way. The only reason he wasn't being shot at was because I was standing at his side. Shay was following shortly behind us—probably making sure the Guardian didn't try anything. I didn't care, however. I knew the Guardian wouldn't hurt me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His dark hair was tangled and his big brown eyes darted to every movement he thought he saw. He slowed whenever another Searcher came into sight. So many questions were going through my mind I was rigid. Seeing that we were alone in a long corridor I took the opportunity.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He paused, looking at me with surprise. I went on, "You could've killed me when you ambushed us but you hesitated when the chance came. Guardians don't do that to Searchers. They kill us without a second glance. But you didn't kill me."

"I had orders to stop the advance," he answered slowly, almost defensively.

I shook my head. "You had the chance. Guardians are fast; you had the time and the opportunity. But you didn't take it. I have a right to know why, don't I?"

"No."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "No?"

"No," he replied in a final tone. He gave a heavy sigh, "I suppose now you want me to go back in that room, don't you?"

I swallowed my anger. "No. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

He watched me in an odd way, his eyes lingering on my back as I continued to walk down the long corridor. After a few steps he began to follow once again. We only made it about ten steps before he froze. I paused, glancing back at him. His eyes were wide and glued on the corner. I heard their steps then and straightened. Shay swore under his breath. "I really hate you sometimes, Nev."

Monroe was first to round the corner. He was followed by about six other Searchers—all carrying crossbows and equipped with various weapons that they trained on Mason. I moved and stood between the Guardian and my father, blocking their aim.

My father scowled, "Neville, I gave you strict orders not to-"

"Now, Monroe," Shay interrupted but Monroe whirled on him with a snarl. "And _you_. _You_ let him into that goddamned room, let the Guardian out into the halls, let him near my so-"

I barked, "_Enough_, Monroe. It was my decision and my call. I let Mason out. Shay was only keeping me safe."

"Keeping you safe? Oh, I see, that just makes everything perfectly alright now, doesn't it?" his voice dripped with sarcasm. "You don't make the calls around here, Neville, I do. And _I. Said. No._"

I glared at my father, being sure to keep Mason hidden behind my own body. He did save my life; I owed the Guardian. "He saved my life, Monroe. I don't think he should be thanked by being forced into a cell, that's all."

"It is not a cell. It is a bedroom. If I had wanted him in a cell, he would be _in a cell_," he hissed through gritted teeth.

I held his gaze levelly. "Anywhere with four walls can become a cell, _Dad_. For instance, whenever you and I are in the same room I consider it a form of torture."

_Crack!_

My hand shot to my reddening cheek. I gaped at my father as he stood in front of me, fuming with fury. I knew I wasn't supposed to refer to him as my father around others—especially Guardians—but I didn't care. I'd only done it to piss him off. Apparently it had worked a little too well.

His eyes were hard and cold. "Someday you will learn to listen to me, Neville. And until then everyone here will have to deal with your childish behavior and idiotic mistakes."

I stood there and took it. I always did so it seemed. My cheek throbbed but I forced myself to lower my hand to my side and not touch it, not cry in front of all these people.

"Why can't you just listen?" he went on. "You are just like your mother. You always have to have the last word, always have to mess everything up. You are so _arrogant!_ One day you're going to die just like her too!"

It went eerily silent. So silent not even Shay said a word. I was completely still, unable to move a muscle in pure shock of his words. "I can't believe you said that," I whispered. A single tear fell down my throbbing cheek. My voice cracked as I screamed, "I'd rather be like her than a bastard like you."

I moved to run down the hall but he grabbed my arm, yanking me to a halt. He barked at Shay and the others: "Get the Guardian out of here. Now."

I fought against his hold as the Searchers jabbed the head of a shaft into Mason's back urging him on back to his room. Mason fought for a moment and tried to get to me but was easily subdued and led away. Shay said something to the Guardian but I didn't listen. Instead I gave a hard left hook to Monroe's jaw.

My father reeled more out of surprise than pain. When he turned back to me, his lip was split and blood dripped down his chin. His eyes were full of shock. Everyone seemed to freeze and stare then. Even Mason.

I had never hit my father before. I'd barely yelled back. But tonight was different somehow, tonight there were others around, there was a Guardian here. And I had to prove myself. I had to prove that I was as strong as everyone else here.

"Neville-"

"_Don't_. As of now, consider me just another Searcher because I am _not_ your son and you are most certainly _not_ my father," I snarled at him. I leaned in closer and hissed, "_I'd rather be an orphan than any son of yours._"

I shoved him farther away from me, challenging him to fight me, to say something back. Part of me wanted him to; part of me wanted to hit him again. But he said nothing. He stood there and simply watched me with an expression I couldn't read. I moved to walk away but Monroe lashed out and dug his fingers into my arm in a deathly tight grip.

"Take the Guardian away. Now." The Searchers prodded Mason again and led him back towards the room. Shay stayed behind but didn't move any closer. Monroe shoved me into the wall and slapped me again across the face. "Do not ever embarrass me like that again or so help me I will-"

"I hate you."

My voice was only a whisper but he heard every word. Monroe fell quiet and just blinked at me. I shook my head, the tears starting to fall. I turned and ran away from him with nothing left to say.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long ;/ . I'm starting to write CarsonLuke and I's book so chapter might start coming less often :( But if everyone who reads this reviews I will post the next chapter sooner despite CarsonLuke's nagging ;) Shh, don't tell! ;D

Thanks to all who reviewed and all who have read. You make me smile with every review and view I receive as usual :)


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Visitors

**I do not own ****Nightshade****.**

**~Chapter Eight: Unwanted Visitors~**

_~Neville~_

It was interesting to see how little my father wanted to do with me now. I hadn't heard from him in over twenty-four hours. But then again, I hadn't seen the Guardian in twenty-four hours either. I found myself walking down to his quarters. It was late; I couldn't sleep. The light shown through the crack at the bottom of the door despite the time and there weren't any guards posted. My hand instinctively went to my weapons belt. I slowly opened the door and froze. Mason lay sprawled out on the small bed with his arms covering his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked him, closing the door behind me.

He jumped and sat up, his eyes boring into mine. He seemed confused as he stammered, "I…I didn't hear you come in…"

I smirked. "You wouldn't. We are trained to be silent," I told him. "The only reason you ever know we're coming is because of our scent. But here, when our scent is everywhere, it makes it nearly impossible for you to trace any single scent. Therefore, no, you wouldn't hear me."

I expected him to be defensive, but he just shook his head and smiled. "I'll give you that, you sure do learn fast." I watched him for a long moment, simply seeing what he would do. He looked at me with questioning eyes, "What are you doing in here anyways? I thought you were surely grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Well, he is your father, isn't he?"

I bit my lip. "I suppose he is," I breathed. I shot him the same questioning look. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"It's hard to sleep with the lights on," he grinned, gesturing up to the luminescent bulbs above. He leaned back as if he were comfortable in the cramped little room, "Why aren't you sleeping, Searcher?"

I smiled at the name. Most people here didn't like being called _Searcher_ but I didn't mind it at all. It made me feel more like one of them. "Sometimes sleep is hard to find. And I…I have some questions that only you can answer."

"About?"

"Why you did what you did," I said. "And I thought you'd want to get some fresh air."

He cocked his head and his hair hung over his eyes making him look almost dangerous. I bit my lips trying to bite back the growing ache in my chest. Something about the way the Guardian looked sparked a new feeling in me that I didn't recognize. Mason smirked, "That didn't work out very well last time, remember?"

"I think this time might work a little better," I leered; he raised his eyebrows. "You are a Guardian, aren't you?"

He smirked slowly and laughed, "I believe so, yes."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem." I said. "Now, hurry up. We only have a small window before the guards come back."

I heard him stand and begin to follow me as I turned for the door. As my hand touched the knob he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

I hesitated. "You saved me. I owe you a little freedom even if I can't let you go."

With a small nod, Mason followed me out of the room. He stayed close behind me and I wondered why I wasn't afraid of the wolf. He was a Guardian—by all laws I should be terrified, angry, full of hate. But I didn't feel any of that. I was more curious than anything. In fact, I only looked back occasionally to see if he was keeping up—not to wonder if he was going to sink his teeth into my back. We took back halls and corridors, used the less common doors and stairs. Finally, we came to the last door. Above it was a red EXIT sign. Mason paused looking at it.

His eyes met mine. "When you said fresh air…"

"I meant fresh air. Don't get excited; it's enclosed. We use this area for combat training. We don't have any Searchers training right now though so we won't have to worry about anyone coming in." I sighed, "I told you I couldn't let you go. But I can give you a little freedom. You're a Guardian; Guardians need fresh air to live. You need space to run and shift. Well…here you go," I opened the door revealing the large arena. It had an open top showing the starry night above us. Mason warily stepped out and looked around the new space as if something was going to jump out at him. The grass beneath them was soft and freshly cut as always.

"Wow," Mason breathed as he turned in a slow circle. "It's big."

I nodded, watching him as I closed the door and followed him to the center. The field was bare due to the lack of people in training. Normally there would be weapons and obstacle courses. My skin prickled from the brisk chill that cut through the air. I swallowed, "I know I told you that I wouldn't make you tell me why you didn't kill me, but…I don't know if I can handle it."

"Handle what? Me not killing you?" Mason questioned, confused.

I looked down at my feet. "The not knowing. I don't think I can handle not knowing why."

Mason swallowed, seeming to tense up. "I told you, the advance was called off. I had to stop."

"I don't believe that. There was a moment before it was called off, before you were ordered to stop, that you could've killed me. But you didn't." I stepped closer. "I think you couldn't do it."

Mason met my gaze steadily. "I've killed many Searchers."

"But somehow I was different. For some reason you couldn't bring yourself to kill me." My eyes narrowed, "_Why?_"

Mason stepped away. "You were younger than the rest. I kill Searchers, not kids."

"_I am not a kid_," I hissed, that anger flaring up in me again. "I passed the same training as all the rest of them. I can kill Guardians just like them. Why does it matter if I'm younger than them?"

Mason's eyes were gentle. "No one wants to kill a child, Nev. It's morally wrong."

"Would you kill me if I was trying to kill you?" I questioned. I refused to let my eyes leave his until he looked away.

"No."

"Liar."

He sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, "Nev, please. I didn't kill you, I could've—what else is there to it? I'm a Guardian, but I still have a heart you know. We have morals."

"You lie. Instinct would take over and you would try to kill me. Yet you still say you wouldn't harm me," I shook my head. Anger burned low inside my gut and I knew it was showing.

"You'd die if I decided otherwise."

My flame in my eyes flickered at the words. "Is that a challenge?"

He looked at me shortly before his eyes widened as he realized what I wanted. "Oh, God, Nev, no. I'm not going to fight you. I believe you, okay? Yes, you're trained; you can fight. But I will not fight you, Neville. I've gone too far to accidentally kill you now."

"_Accidentally_ _kill me_?" I repeated incredulously. "You think I'm that bad…"

For a moment fear flashed in his eyes and he held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant-"

"You meant what you said," I straightened. "And that is an opinion on your part. An opinion that I intend to change."

A cold determination set in his eyes. "I'm not fighting you. Not tonight and probably not ever. Now, you brought me out here saying you had questions only I could answer. Was that the only one?"

I looked down at my fingers. They were shaking in the cold night. "No. From what I've heard, you could've stayed back at Eden and let us run on our own. You could've never left. But you did."

"My fate was sealed the moment I unlocked the cells," he breathed. "I will never be accepted back there after what I've done. It's betrayal, treason. I'm as much wanted dead as you are."

I nodded once. "What if you'd had the choice of staying or leaving?"

"I'd still leave," he replied without any hesitation.

My brow crinkled, "Why? You have a pack, don't you? You're an alpha; the Nightshade alpha at that." He flinched and I knew I'd hit a sore subject. My voice was quiet, "You left them?"

"I'm not leaving my pack," he snarled. "I will find them eventually and until then I have no reason to believe they are anything but safe. I left them in good care. They'll be okay until I get there…"

I nodded and a moment of silence passed. I swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, "Well, if you want to shift, be my guest. I've turned into an insomniac and apparently so have you so…Unless you have somewhere else to be?"

He smiled tenderly. "Thanks. Um, no more questions?"

"For now," I obliged. I smirked, "Do you play fetch?"

For a moment I thought he'd kill me by the look in his eyes but he just shook his head with a grin, "No. Sorry if I disappointed you."

I watched from a distance as he shifted and began running around simply wasting energy. He was a very lithe wolf, very agile and precise in his movements. I stood, leaning against the wall near the door for over an hour before the door finally opened and Shay came bursting through. Mason didn't even notice he was so lost in his own thoughts. I wished I could become so entangled in something like that. It looked…peaceful.

"Nev, goddammit! What the hell are you doing out here? And with-" his eyes shown wide at the sight of Mason loping around the arena and leaping onto the rocks spread out about the field. "Ah, fuck…"

I grinned, "Let him be. He needs it after being kept in that tiny room for days."

"I understand that, it's just that you should've told someone you were out here alone with him-"

"We both know I'd never be out here if I had," I replied dryly.

He glared at me with irritated eyes, "If your father knew-"

"I do believe I stated that I wanted no association with Monroe, did I not? And he's not going to know. We'll go in in a moment, alright? Calm down and just watch for a minute. It's kind of cool to just marvel at the beauty of it for once..."

He shook his head and scoffed, "Yah, they're awful pretty until they're running at _you_."

Mason was now still, his nose raised to the air. He looked over at us and trotted over making Shay flinch. He shifted back and his eyes were full of concern. "I think we need to get back."

"Why?" I asked carefully. "Is something wrong?"

"Ugh," he winced, "Yah. I think the Guardians are here."

Shay pushed away from the wall and closer to Mason. Mason didn't step back. "What do you mean?"

"I recognize their scents," he said. He glanced at me, "The Guardians are here."

**Author's Note:** Sorry, still not much action but next chapter there will be more, I promise! Thanks for reading and please review! :)

Okaaaay, time for some explaining on my part I guess, huh? Well, in my defense, writing a book is hard work and most definitely **time-consuming**! Also, I had to be a mom for a week to an eight year old and a four year old with Down's Syndrome which was hard work that I love and would gladly do it again. My sisters are a handful, but everything is worth it in the end :)

Please review because I haven't gotten many lately and it's kind of depressing me ;(

Thanks so much!


	9. Chapter 9: Seeing Through the Snow

**I do not own Nightshade.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine: Seeing Through the Snow**

_~Mason~_

I followed closely at the heels of the Searchers as we ran through the halls. The alarms above us were flashing and sounding loud in my ears. There was yelling from every direction as Searchers ran for their positions or weapons. I caught the eyes of few, but still saw the hatred shining clear.

"Shay!" Nev cried, looking over his shoulder as he continued to sprint. "Go help hold the doors!"

"But what of you-"

"Just go! I'll take Mason," his eyes met mine very briefly. "Hurry!"

With that Shay ran down another hall leaving me to keep with the young boy. I kept his pace well enough that he didn't turn to see if I was following. Only when I yelled up to him did he glance back at me. "Where are going?"

"We have to go outside," he replied and rounded yet another corner.

"_Outside?_" I screeched, "Are you insane?"

He shrugged slightly with a small grin and skidded to a halt at a lone door with a huge latch over it at the top, middle, and bottom. _Certainly locked tight_, I thought to myself. He took a ragged breath, "Okay. I'm going to go outside. You need to stay and lock the door behind me. _Don't let any Guardians inside._ Do you understand me?"

I gave him an incredulous look, "You can't go out there alone! You'll be killed in seconds! We don't even know how many are out there; what if you open the door and run right into an ambush?"

"What happens, happens," he shrugged. "It's my job. Without it this place won't be able to move and we'll all die. I have to at least try." He met my gaze with steady icy blue eyes. "If I don't come back in five minutes, leave me. When I succeed this light will turn green," he pointed to a small red light on a board of several. His hand touched a large lever gently, "and when it does you need to pull this. Understand?"

"But you-"

"_Do you understand, Mason?_"

I swallowed back another objection and nodded. "Alright. I understand."

He nodded once and faced the door. Quickly, I noted that he only held a small dagger in his palm. _He didn't even have a sufficient weapon._ He took another deep breath and began to move the heavy bars one by one. I moved to help him with the top one and gave him one last sad look, "Don't die, alright? Your dad already hates me."

He smiled. _Smiled._ "Don't worry. I earned this job. Top runner in my class."

"How big was your class?"

The smile faltered a bit, "Seven."

My heart dropped. "Let me go out. If anything I'll blend in more. Not to mention I'm faster than you."

"No. You're a bigger target and will be more noticeable with your size. I'll be fine; I am a Searcher, you know." A hardness set in his eyes and his muscles tensed as he readied himself. "Now open the door and move."

There was no hesitation in his voice and no chance of changing his mind. So I nodded and swung open the door. He burst through and moved faster than I thought he could ever achieve. Suddenly remembering his words, I slammed the door shut and locked it. My eyes moved to the small red light and I shook my head. _I should've gone out there, not him._ My eyes drifted between the light and the clock on the wall praying that one would beat out the other.

"Come on, Nev," I muttered as my hand gripped the lever, "Come on…"

"Where the fuck is my son?"

I whirled to see Monroe standing in the doorway glaring at me and I stuttered, my eyes glancing back and forth to the door and to him. Monroe's shoulders sank as his eyes widened on the door, "Oh fuck…"

_~Neville~_

There were a lot more than I'd thought. The Guardians were overwhelmingly everywhere and I fought to stay on the outskirts of the wolves and out of sight. The snow was falling in thick, heavy flakes and sticking to my hair and eyelashes. I gripped the dagger tightly in my palm and felt my skin prickle in the bitter cold. My breath came out in clouds and my body racked itself with chills. I was only about fifty feet away from the small safe house when a sharp snarl caught my attention. I whirled to see a dark wolf stalking towards me with its fur sticking straight up and its fangs bared at me.

Time slowed for a moment and I met its gaze. It didn't move and neither did I; we each awaited the other's move. Finally, not having any more time to spare, I made a run for it. _If I could just make it inside the safe house and shut the door…_

I felt the wolf snap at my heels and spun around, slicing its muzzle with my dagger. Its high-pitched whine cut through the air and it recoiled giving me just enough time to make another effort at running. Seconds passed and with each one it felt like the safe house was only just out of reach yet slipping farther and farther away from me with every step.

An unbearable weight knocked me to the snow, the dagger flying from my hand. I rolled just as the Guardian's claws dug into the snow where I'd just been. My hand searched for the dagger desperately but had no luck. The safe house was a mere twenty feet away. My eyes met the wolf's gaze one last time before it lunged at me.

_~Mason~_

"He's not coming," Monroe said lowly. We both kept our eyes on the small red light but the hope in the tiny room had died long before. Five minutes had come and gone and time was running out. Monroe stood straight and kept a mask on his face hiding all emotions. "He's gone," he said again, this time softer and more distant, "Neville has left us."

"No…No, it can't be. You're wrong! Just give him some more time, he'll-"

"_He is gone and there isn't anything you can do to bring him back!_ Face it, he is dead. Neville is in a better place now; there is nothing we can do for him anymore."

I shook my head and blinked away the tears that came to my eyes. Monroe watched with an intricate expression on his face. I began to pace, "Well, what happens now? Huh? We can't leave here without this light being green and Guardians are surrounding the place as we speak. Are any inside?"

"They cannot get through the walls. We'll die of starvation before they even make a dent." He appeared very distant and I could see the loss etched on his face. I sank down against the wall, the realization that he was one setting in. I saw him in my mind now, standing defiantly before me, his icy blue eyes filled with courage and that smile…

_He smiled. _Smiled.

I looked up as a hand fell on my shoulder. Monroe wore a grim look that matched the tone in his voice, "A good Searcher falls in battle. Neville died protecting those he loved. There is no greater honor, nor sacrifice. He proves that no matter how young one appears, the soul within them is stronger than any force against them. His soul will live on, in us." He lowered his head, squeezing my shoulder as tears of his own began to fall, "You will be missed, my son. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." His voice choked, "Please don't be gone. Please."

I found myself thinking the same words he was speaking.

_~Neville~_

I had only ever been bitten once before. I had never felt claws tearing through my flesh. I had never lost so much blood. I had never felt so hopelessly defenseless and weak. My eyes could barely open enough to see the wolf stalking around and above me, nipping at me whenever I attempted to move or crawl. I coughed and nearly choked on the blood that was filling my mouth.

I was dying. I knew I had only minutes left.

The Guardian seemed convinced that I was immobile now as my breathing became labored and slow, and trotted off through the snow to help its companions. As soon as it was out of my sight and I could no longer hear its paws hitting the snow I struggled to roll onto my stomach and begin to crawl. I bit my lip to hold back the scream in the back of my throat.

_You're dying. That doesn't mean they have to, too._

I dragged myself through the snow leaving a crimson trail behind me. I collapsed before the small door and pulled the small circle pendant from my neck that all Searchers wore. I tore it from my neck and raised it up to the handle.

My strength went away from me and I collapsed back into the snow with a whimper. My eyes froze on the splatter of blood beneath me. _I had never lost so much blood._ I struggled to raise it again and fit it inside the small hole.

Behind me I heard the low growl and thudding of paws against the snow. _No, no, no, no! Please…Please just let it open. Please…_

It seemed like an eternity passed before I heard the quiet beep and the door opened letting me fall into the small pit. I shut the door with pale, fragile fingers, tore the pendant from the seal, and heard the lock click just before the thundering bang of the Guardian connecting against the steel. I took a wet, ragged breath and forced my eyes open to find the small lever. When I found it, my trembling hand shook wildly as it stretched up just to slip off of the lever.

Again.

My fingers, wet with my own blood, slipped away for the second time.

I struggled to raise it again, but when I clamped my frozen, stiff, shaking hand on the lever for the third time…

It stayed.

I used all the strength I had left to pull it down. As it clicked into place I collapsed limply to the floor. I brought the pendent up to my quivering lips and kissed it one last time.

_I'm sorry, Dad. I tried._

_I tried…_

I had never wondered what dying was like.

I watched the ceiling fade away as my eyes closed and my last breath left my lips.

**Author's Note:** PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Wow, has it been foreveeeeeeerrrrr since I updated. Now, for the excuse of the—heheheheheheeeeee—MONTH.

So, I had about half of this chapter typed up the night after I posted chapter eight before I went upstairs for dinner to find my house and family a crazy, crying, panicked frenzy. Turns out my grandpa whom I am really extremely close to was in the hospital. My parents left me alone with my sleeping sister to go to the hospital for an unknown cause of hospital admittance. That was when I had my first panic attack alone in my house (scary as hell, do NOT try). Turns out about two days later we find out he has a brain tumor about 5 cm long. He was going into surgery and we were told he might not make it out of the operating room. Second panic attack occurred; my best friend Kelli (CarsonLuke) soothed me during this one. The next day, my grandpa made it out of surgery and his first words were that my lucky necklace (an all gold 1997 penny on a long gold chain) had worked and he wished I was there because Criminal Minds was playing on his TV and that I would like that. That day at school—yah, at school in the freaking hallway—I had another panic attack and the nurse and Kelli had to soothe me for about 45 minutes before I even calmed down enough to speak. Talk about a not fun week.

Now my grandpa is home and the doctors say they removed every bit of the tumor. I never did get to see him in the hospital because of my own fear and anxiety, but I did get to meet him at his house when he arrived with a crap ton of balloons surrounded by my other cousins. He is doing very well and is determined to set the new record of MRI's after brain surgery (5). I know he will.

As for my panic attacks, they are subsiding and I am now a week without one (hope it stays that way!). So, sorry for the agonizingly long wait and I promise it won't happen again! Thank you all for the reviews, I absolutely loved them!

Please review, thanks for reading, and feel free to PM me anytime! (I get lonely) ;)

Love,

AlecCole


	10. Chapter 10: All I Have Left

**Sadly, I still haven't acquired Nightshade :(**

**Consider this my apology for leaving you all for…you know…a month...yaaah, anywho! Here you are, my darlings!**

**~Chapter Ten: All I Have Left~**

_~Mason~_

Monroe and I both hadn't moved. Not even an inch. We now both sat on the floor, our backs against the wall and our shoulders nearly touching. Nothing else could be done with the building surrounded. There was no chance of anyone getting outside now.

Neville had been our only hope.

I'd been trying to protect him, trying to sort out the feelings I had for him, trying to work up the courage to tell him, trying so hard to make it up to him for what I'd done, what I'd put him through. And then I'd let him run right into a mob of Guardians defenseless. I sighed, my eyes falling on that goddamned little red light.

_What happens now? What happens to me? What happens to my pack?_

Oh God, my pack. If we left…What would happen to them? I couldn't leave them. Not here—not anywhere. I'll have to go get them, but to do that I'd have to get out of here. With Neville gone I had no reason to be here; I'm not risking anything by leaving. If anything I'll lure the Guardians away.

My eyes drifted back to the stupid light but my breath hitched and I straightened. _It was green. The damned light was fucking green._ My voice was quiet, nearly a whisper, but so excited and full of joy. "Monroe…Look."

He did and his eyes widened as he sat up. "The light…"

"It's fucking green," I finished for him with a wild grin.

"It's fucking green," he shot up and yanked down the lever. My stomach dropped suddenly and my head spun as my arms flailed for something—anything—to cling to. It only lasted seconds, but by the end of it I was dizzy and falling over sideways. A firm hand took me by the arm and I looked at the smirking Searcher. "You're lucky. Most first-timers throw up."

"Don't speak so soon," I grumbled as my stomach slowly settled. He settled me against the wall and I closed my eyes to help with the dizziness. "What the hell just happened?"

He smiled down at me, "We moved the Headquarters. Now, come on, we have to get going. He could still be hurt."

"He—Neville. Shit, where is he if we moved? Did we leave him?"

"The safe house moves with Headquarters. He's safely inside," he began unlocking the door and I hurried to help him quickly finding a reason to get over the sudden wave of dizziness. Once the door was unlocked I sprinted outside then froze. There was no snow. It was an open prairie filled with flowers. The sun was high in the sky here, not fading into the sunset. Monroe was ahead of me moving quickly towards a small building on the other side of the prairie. I followed and quickly caught up as he pushed a small circular pendant into a seal and heard the door—covered with a long smear of blood—unlock with a low beep.

"Nev? Nev, can you hear me?" I called through the door. Monroe shouldered it open and we both froze for a moment. The inside was covered will pooling blood and lying in the center of the crimson pool was Nev's small, broken body. I fell to my knees at his side and clutched his hand.

I was shocked at how cold it was. I fought his stiff fingers and curled them around my hand, glancing at his face. His lips were a sickly blue color and if I'd thought him pale before, he was even paler now. He was covered in blood and had claw and fang marks littering his body. But by far the most worrying thing was what I couldn't hear.

A heartbeat.

Monroe's eyes were on his son's open palm. In it lay the same pendant he wore: a circular, silver pendant on a black chain that should've been around his neck. _Why would he take it off? _ He knelt down beside him and began taking Neville's pulse. He pulled away and began doing chest compressions. Without looking at me, he questioned, "Do you know how to perform CPR?"

"Ugh, yah. Yah, I know how to do CPR," I replied in as calm of voice as I could manage. I'd seen a lot of dead bodies in my time, why was his so different?

"Good. Take over for me while I get the first aid kit," he left his side and snatched a small white box. I took over, trying not to go too hard with the chest compressions. I'd never done them on a human—always a Guardian. Monroe came back and began putting pressure on the wounds. "Now a breath," he instructed.

I hesitated for a moment before bending down and plugging his nose as I blew air into his lungs. His lips were cold, but soft and under any other circumstances I would've loved to stay there for hours just with my lips on his.

I pulled away and continued the chest compressions. I noticed then that Monroe was talking into some contraption but frankly didn't care much; my focus was on Neville and Neville only. His words echoed in the back of my mind.

"…in the safe house…probable internal bleeding, severe lacerations to the torso and upper body, possible head trauma…requesting EMT and any other possible medical attention. Get a gurney down here now…"

I watched Neville's limp form hopelessly pleading for him to just breathe again. I bent to his lips again and gave another breath. I noticed this time that his mouth tasted of blood. I pulled away with a hard swallow.

_He might just be gone…_

I went a little harder and gritted my teeth. "Come on, Nev, don't die on me yet, you asshole…"

Monroe glanced at me, but said nothing. He simply kept applying pressure to the wounds. I went on seeing no reason to stop, "You brat, wake up already. I did not risk everything just to sit here and watch you die so wake the hell up and just fucking breathe, okay? Dammit, Neville, please breathe…please…"

I moved and gave him another breath. I pulled away and began putting all of my effort into making him breathe again, trying to go hard but not too hard that I crushed his ribs. "You owe me this much," I hissed, "I have done too much for you to ditch me now…Come on!"

Monroe glanced towards the door but quickly looked away back to Neville. He put two fingers back to check for a pulse and I paused to see the result. He straightened, "He's got a pulse," he leaned over trying to feel what—if anything—was leaving his lips, "He's still not breathing. Keep giving him breaths."

I did as I was told and continued to give him breath after breath until his body jerked with the ragged, wet breath that followed. His eyes fluttered open only for a moment before rolling to the back of his head in a wave of pain. "Nev," I said relieved beyond belief, "Oh God, you're alive. You're alive…"

I brushed his matted, bloody hair away from his closing eyes and beamed wildly at the small boy. He may have looked broken, but hearing his heartbeat thudding in his chest gave me the hope that he'd be okay. He was a Searcher; they didn't die easily. And maybe hope was enough right then…

"It's okay, Neville, it's okay," Monroe murmured as the medics and EMT's rushed in, shoving me aside. Fingers encircled around my forearm, ripping my hand from Nev's, and pulled me outside. I turned to face Shay, who was wearing a very grim face.

I stammered, "Nev—is he going to be okay? I should be with him-"

"No, it's better if you stay away until he's stable. Give them a few hours—he may need surgery and he most definitely needs some serious stiches. Calm down, just for a few moments at least," he soothed.

I began pacing as they hurried past with Neville loaded on the gurney. Monroe paused, his eyes searching for me and his hands bloody like my own. He strode over and stood before me taking a deep breath. "I understand that obligations are in order. So, on behalf of my son, thank you for all of your efforts, Mason." He swallowed, "And on behalf of me and every Searcher here, you are more than welcome to stay."

My jaw nearly dropped and I froze, staring at him wide-eyed.

"I understand it is…unexpected and…will seem unnatural. It will for all of us at first, but I'm sure once we all adjust it will become like, like, second nature," he attempted a smile. "And it is perfectly alright with me if you intend to visit Neville in the infirmary. You have my permission." He nodded to Shay and then to me despite his obvious unhappiness about his last words, "I'll see you both soon. My son needs my attention."

I almost didn't speak up, but after pushing down my fear and doubt, I closed my eyes and sighed, "I need to talk to you, Monroe."

He paused, glancing back at me. After a moment he nodded, "Can it wait? My son-"

"It's urgent, but…yah, it can wait," I nodded once.

"Okay. Wait in my office. Shay will take you." Shay nodded once in reply. Monroe gave a grim smile and turned on his heel to follow his son to the infirmary.

"Follow me," Shay started after him. "His office is just down a few halls."

My eyes followed Nev's father as he jogged after the gurney. "He seemed very calm."

"He's been here a long time, Mason. Seen a lot of things no one should."

I shrugged and followed. Sometime I would have to learn my way around here—especially if I was going to be staying here. We moved down a few halls and he showed me to Monroe's office.

"You can wait inside if you want," Shay said. "Just don't touch anything; Monroe is a very secluded man and likes his privacy. Otherwise, please, sit."

"Thanks."

He left soon after that and I waited fifteen minutes before giving in and finding my way to the infirmary. On my way, a Searcher—one I didn't know and had never seen—smiled at me. I was caught off guard but managed a smile back. "Umm…Hi. I think…I think I'm lost."

"It's okay, happened to everyone at one point in time. Where're you heading?" he grinned. He seemed friendly enough and I didn't know how to handle it. Every time I saw a Searcher, my first instinct was to snarl or lunge. And I'm sure there first instinct was similar. No matter how long I'm here, it will never seem normal, I guess.

"I'm trying to find the infirmary?" I rubbed the back of my neck as he chuckled to himself at my lack of direction here.

"Easy. Just go down that hall, take a left, then a right after that and you're there. You can't miss it."

I nodded warily, "So a right and…umm…"

"No problem," he grinned. "I heading down there, too, so I can take you."

"Thanks," I muttered. We began walking and he kept looking back at me, checking to make sure I was there. He suddenly shook his head and laughed catching me off guard. I gave him a muddled look.

He just continued to laugh, "You really are a Guardian, huh? You know, I've never seen one up close unless they were trying to rip my face apart, but you…You just don't know how to act around here, around us, do you?"

I looked away from him. "It's different."

"Must be," he nodded with that smirk still on his face. "Your name is Mason, right?" I nodded. "So you're the alpha of the Nightshade pack, right?"

I grimaced, but nodded as the crushing sense of loss hit me yet again. "Yah, that's me."

"So where's your pack?"

I swallowed, hard. I couldn't answer—not just because I didn't know, but because the words _I left them_ were too hard to bear. The Searcher must've seen something on my face because the smile vanished and he fell quiet.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the infirmary he left me outside the glass wall looking in. He went inside where a great majority of them all sat around Nev's fragile, pale body awaiting news from the healers. There were white bandages wrapped entirely around his torso and shoulders, one also trailed along his neck. There was a tube down his throat and nose and his hair was plastered with sweat to his forehead. Monroe sat beside him, clutching his hand in his own and touching the cold skin to his lips. Tears were in his eyes, but they never fell. I leaned against the wall, peering through at the Searchers.

_There were so many. All of them there for Neville and Monroe._

I simply watched for over an hour, just standing there. Finally, another man came in and everyone stood up. I tried to read his lips but didn't catch much. But judging from the smiles and hugs, Nev was going to be just fine. Monroe caught my eyes and stopped to smile at me.

He came out then and I awaited him with my hands in my pockets trying not to seem so anxious or curious. Both failed the second I asked, "How is he?"

"He's going to be okay. They'll wake him up as early as tomorrow night." He looked in at Nev, "Thank you, again."

"No problem." My eyes went back to Neville and I couldn't peel them away.

He cast me a sideways glance. "Don't worry, Mason. Neville is strong; he's going to be okay."

"I know, I know," I nodded. I'd seen a lot of injuries in my days, but for some reason seeing Nev like this made my heart sink. It was a feeling I didn't experience much.

Monroe took a deep breath. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yah…Yah…Look, my pack is still back there. I don't know where, but I know I can find them and—and they're all I have left." I hated the way my voice was sounding. So much like begging, pleading, lost, and hopeless. "Please. Let me go back and get them. Please."

He seemed very unhappy about this, but he cleared his throat and looked away from me and at his son that lay in the infirmary. "It has been hard enough with one Guardian here, Mason. Taking in an entire pack would be chaos."

"I'm their alpha; they listen to me. Please, they're just like me. Rejected by the Guardians, out on their own—please! I can find them! I can! You just have to let me try!"

"I don't think it is wise to bring an entire pack here," Monroe repeated.

I began to pace again. "You don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly. I will not endanger the lives of everyone here by bringing in a pack of dangerous Guardians. It is idiotic and foolish. The answer is no and you are lucky I am allowing you to stay within Headquarters!"

My voice was softer now as I slid down against the wall, "Please…Please, they're my friends. I—I can't be alone…" I met his gaze through teary eyes hating every second, "They're all I have left. And I need them just as much as they need me. Please. I'm—I'm begging you…"

He turned to look at Neville again and saw that every pair of eyes in the room were watching us—watching _me_. I knew why: Guardians didn't cry. _None of them have ever seen a Guardian cry before._ Monroe sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "You're sure you can find them?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure you can control them?" he urged.

"Yes."

Another sigh as he cast a very annoyed glance down at me, "As soon as Neville is awake and stable, you and I will take a small team to retrieve your pack. If they are not found in a timely manner, they will be left behind. I will not lose any men on this mission, is that clear?"

I nodded and jumped to my feet. "Thank you, thank you so much-"

"Do not thank me yet, Guardian. There are many unpleasant things to come and I imagine you and your pack mates are not going to enjoy them."

"I understand," I replied in a calm voice.

He paused, as if thinking about something very important. But he shook his head and turned away to go back into the room, "Report back here at dawn. I'm sure Neville would like you there when he wakes."

I nodded as he moved towards the doorway. I looked in at Nev once again and sighed as my eyes found the small, silver, circular pendant lying on his chest. I decided there on the floor would be where I spent my night and leaned my head against the wall, defeated.

Monroe paused in the doorway with a deep sigh. "Perhaps you would like to come in?"

I looked at him baffled. He held the door open for me to go through.

I did.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you guys liked this chapter (I didn't think it went very well ;/ ). I don't really have much else to say this time, so thanks so much for the reviews and for reading! I love to read them and hear your feedback! :) Also, for those of you who PMed me, YAY! Loved our conversations and hope to speak again ;)

Also, my darlings (I've decided that is what I am going to call you all now, btw), MY GODCHILD IS TO BE BORN ON MONDAY NIGHT/TUESDAY MORNING! :D

Just, you know, if you cared/wanted to know…*awkward laugh* Can you tell I'm excited?!

Thanks so much and I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11: Obscurity

**Still don't own Nightshade :(**

**~Chapter Eleven: Obscurity~**

_~Neville~_

My eyes fluttered open slowly. There was a sharp pain in my stomach and my head was spinning. A soft moan escaped my lips and a hand squeezed mine. I slowly moved my gaze towards my father's. "Da-ad?"

"Shh," he replied. The lights were all dim and the people in my room were all asleep or dozing off. Including someone I never expected to see in my room: Mason. My eyes scanned over him. He lay on a chair—on either side of him were Searchers—with his head resting in his arms on the armrest and his knees pulled up to his stomach. "It's very early. They were waiting for you to wake."

"What time is it?" I asked in a hoarse voice. Seeing Mason so…_at peace_…was very new to me—especially around so many Searchers. Peeling my eyes from him, I looked down at myself for the first time. White bandages encircled my torso completely and one snaked up my neck. A thin blanket covered my body, but it was plenty warm in the overheated room.

"Two in the morning," he whispered. He wore his gear making me wonder if he'd even left my side since Headquarters had moved. _Where did we move to? _Monroe's eyes drifted to mine hesitant and worried, "Are you alright?"

I nodded once, closing my eyes. My voice fell into a weak whisper. "Yah…Tired…"

"As long as you're alright," he smiled and ruffled my hair. "I'll have to leave in a bit, Neville, but I promise you I'll be back soon, okay?"

My eyes opened suddenly. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a small team with Mason. We're attempting to retrieve the rest of his pack." There was a hint of anger and a twinge of worry in his voice.

"You're serious?" I questioned skeptically.

He glanced distastefully at the Guardian. "Yes. I am. After all he did for you…He seems…lonely. At least he says he is. And I believe him. He says he can find them."

I followed Monroe's gaze to Mason, "He will. They're his pack; he'll find them."

"A pack here is not going to end well. It will be chaos."

"Maybe not? Maybe they'll like it here," I fantasized in a dazed voice. "You never know…"

He smiled softly and tugged on a strand of my hair. "Go to sleep, Neville. I'll see you soon. Now go to sleep-"

"Is he awake?" Mason's hoarse, sleepy voice questioned. His eyes were half opened and he sat up groggily, disturbing the other sleeping Searchers around him. He rubbed at his eyes as he stood and slumped his way over to my bedside. "Hey. You're awake," he smiled sleepily. I saw him glance at my hand but not dare make a move for it. Part of me wished he had.

"I'm awake," I nodded with a slight smile at his groggy state. He blushed and I found it to be one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. "So, your pack is coming?"

Mason nodded almost eagerly—but behind it was nerves. "Yah. Yah, they are."

"Promise me I'll get to meet them?" I didn't have to look to see Monroe's disapproving face. "I heard your beta helped us escape…"

"He tried," Mason replied with a small smile. His deep eyes met mine, "Are you okay? You scared the living hell out of us, you know."

I closed my eyes, sleep slowly taking over again. "I'll be okay. Just promise me no one is going to get hurt on this mission, kay?"

I felt him nod and squeezed my father's hand, "Stay safe."

"I'll try-"

"No. You will."

He squeezed my hand back with a small sigh, "Okay. I will."

_~Mason~_

The woods were very quiet around us. Monroe had only brought a total of three other Searchers with us. When he had said a small group, he'd meant it. I was shifted and, _damn_, it felt good. The snow caked onto my fur, but I didn't care. As long as I found my pack.

"Hey!" Monroe hissed. "Slow it down a bit. We can't all run as fast as you in this snow, you know."

_You can't run as fast as me even if there wasn't any snow._ I tried to be patient but my whining didn't go unnoticed by the Searchers. One shook his head with a small smirk. I pondered growling for a moment but stopped immediately when I heard it. The sound of paws thudding against the snow, the sound of their breaths and whines in the brisk winds. I took off before Monroe could stop me. I could smell them—my pack.

My pack was close. _My_ pack. Fey, Calla, Bryn—I came to a skidding halt as my eyes found them. Below me in a small valley was my pack. They seemed agitated and whining was the only thing I heard. They were in the middle of nowhere so it seemed and I yipped loudly to get their attention.

They all perked up and I saw the light in their eyes gleam to life again as they ran towards me and I towards them. We collided and I nudged all of them as they circled me. That was when it hit me.

_Where's Ansel?_ Bryn's sad eyes met mine and I saw how wet they were. _Bryn? _I urged, _Where is he? Where's Ansel?_

She lowered her head. _They got him. He's gone, Mason. He's…He's gone._

_What?_ I asked, shocked. No. No, not Ansel. Not my second.

Fey stepped back with the same sad eyes. _They ambushed us. The Banes came and just…just surrounded us. Ansel refused to give up and he—he challenged Ren—_

_HE DID WHAT?_ My legs threatened to give way. Why the hell would he take on an alpha—the Bane alpha? What was he thinking?! _He took on Ren? But—he could never beat him—he knew that!_

Fey whined softly. _Of course he knew. But he knew it would distract the pack long enough for the rest of us to slip away. It was so brave, Mason, I wish you could've seen him fight. It was…It reminded us of you._

I looked at Calla and saw the loss in her eyes; she couldn't even look at me. I moved my gaze back to Fey as she began to growl. The Searchers were slowly making their way down the steep incline and I quickly snapped at her, _Enough. They're with me. I'll explain it all later, but right now I need some answers. Is he taken or…or is he gone?_

_When we left, Ansel was a crumpled heap on the ground._ Calla and Bryn both whimpered as Fey spoke. _It'd be a safe bet to say he's gone._

My heart sank and it was all I could do to pace not to start crying right there uncontrollably. Under the hurt and sorrow and loss, however, was a burning rage that Ren had—had—had...

My Ansel, gone…

"Mason…?" Monroe probed. "We have to go. Is this all of them?"

I looked at him and shifted back, appalling my entire—or what was left of—my pack. My voice was hard and stiff, "My second, Ansel, he's gone. The Banes got him."

He was quiet a moment, almost appearing concerned for me. _As if he understood my loss…_ His voice was hesitant and soft, "I'm sorry, Mason. I truly am. But we have to go."

I turned to Fey, "Was he still breathing when you left him?" She gave a curt sort of nod while never taking her eyes off of the Searchers. I understood her actions; Calla and Bryn were both stricken by the loss and she felt the need to protect them. I had the same feeling right then about Ansel. "Then he could still be alive. And I will _not_ leave him. _I won't._ I have to go back to Eden."

My wolves all looked at me, baffled, and the Searchers shook their heads while Monroe urged, "Mason, no. Not now. I know you're upset and angry, but this was always a possibility-"

"No, I'm not angry and upset—I'm _infuriated._ And I'm going to get my beta back whether you agree with it or not; it may have been a possibility, but it was never one I was going to live with." I looked at my pack. "You guys can't come. I won't lose any more of you. You'll go back with them."

A series of growls and whines and whimpers sounded like I knew they would. I shushed them immediately, "I know. Listen, there is a boy there named Neville. You can trust him, alright? Promise me you won't hurt anyone." I looked at Monroe, "Promise me you won't lock them away. I need to hear it."

He swallowed looking at the pack then back to me. "I promise they will not be harmed. And I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back there. I'm sorry, Mason."

"You don't get a say in the matter-"

"No," he said, "I meant I'm sorry for this." He raised his crossbow and brought it down hard on my head, sending me into a black obscurity.

When I woke, I was back at Headquarters. Bryn, Fey, and Calla surrounded me as I sat up rubbing my head as the dull pain slowly faded away. "Hey, you're awake," Fey scoffed. "Finally."

"Yah…" I glanced around. We were in a larger room now, one with enough space for each of us. "Where the hell is that bastard, Monroe?"

"Couldn't tell you. He got you pretty good, didn't he?"

"I'll be right back. You didn't eat anyone, did you?"

She shrugged. "We had a small argument after he hit you. I gave that Searcher a fair warning."

I shook my head and got to my feet, glancing at the other two girls that sat huddled together on one of the beds. My voice was hushed, "How are they?"

She only grimaced.

"You have to promise me you'll watch out for them. I'm going to get Ansel back. I have to."

She nodded with a tight smile. "I know. Just come back in one piece, okay?"

I nodded and with one last hug, I left the room. I found Monroe in Nev's infirmary room. Neville was sitting up and now wore his regular gear despite a nearby healer's cross look. Other Searchers were in the room and some stood, reaching for their weapons sensing how irritated I was. Monroe stood as I stormed inside, "Mason-"

I punched him square in the jaw.

That was when all hell broke loose.

***READ THE A/N IF YOU WANT THE BONUS***

**Author's Note: **Soooo? How did you guys like it? You seemed to really like the last two and I hope this one is no different. Once again, feel free to PM me anytime and I will try to reply to all of the reviews ;)

GOOD NEWS! I am officially a Godmother! March 19, 2013 at 5:58 PM I was made Godmother to a little 7 pound even girl named Delaynee Mae ;) (Delaynee as in spelled after ME (Rylee)! Aahh!) She is such a little peanut and is ADORABLE. Thanks for listening to my rant/freak out session there, but I've never been a Godmother before, so…AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Sorry…Ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaa..yaaaaah. Anywho, she is gorgeous and I am happy and I know you're all happy because I updated so why don't we celebrate some more, hmm? I am going to post something of a "two in one" chapter. Some people want some "bodily contact" and I am happy to oblige! So as soon as I get at least two (might make it three) reviews I will post the next chapter which includes said "bodily contact" ;)

Sooooooo, I know you guys want to click that little review button…Come on…It's right down there…I knooooowwww you want to! ;D

Love you all so much, my darlings!

~AlecCole ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Falling In

**Still no Nightshade :(**

**Here is your "two in one" and thank you for reviewing!**

**~Chapter Twelve: Falling In~**

_~Mason~_

The look on Monroe's face was truly priceless. Yet it was also the most frightening glare that made me want to run for my life. I made myself stay put and hold his glare even as he reeled back to get even with me. He never made contact though because when he tried I caught his fist midair and held it firmly there. I ignored all my instincts as the Searchers around us stood and moved to come to the aid of their leader. Monroe shook his head suddenly and they all froze—even if it was uncomfortable.

He snarled, "Release me. Now."

"No."

"I have no patience for this, Guardian…" he warned.

I didn't care. "You hit me in the head. With a crossbow."

That seemed to catch him off guard. He stammered, "That—That's why you're here—why you _punched me in the face_-"

"No, that's why I punched you in the face the first time." I hit him again across the jaw sending him sprawling to the floor with a gasp. It was more in surprise than pain. Sadly. I towered over him, my voice a low hiss. "That one was for telling me to leave my beta."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked me in the eye. "It would've been a suicide mission and you know it. Stop being a child about it; casualties are never a pleasant thing, but they happen. I'm sorry your beta was one of them."

"He is not a casualty. And until I have proof that he is dead I'm not giving up. He's strong. But no one is strong enough to withstand them for long, not alone. Let me go to Eden. Let me save him."

"I cannot-"

"He's fifteen."

Monroe faltered. "He's quite young for a beta…"

"He's quite young to be left behind—especially to them." I pointed to a frozen, stiff Neville, who had yet to make a noise, "Think of what they did to him. Is that what you wish on my beta? To be beaten, possibly sexually assaulted, interrogated? If you say anything but no, I will kill you before any of your friends have a chance to move. And that is a promise, _Searcher_."

He glanced at Neville then quickly back to me. "I don't wish it on a fifteen year old and I don't wish it on anyone. But I also don't want my people to go out and die trying-"

"They wouldn't. I'll go alone; no one will have to die for me or for him. I risked my life for your son and now I'm asking that you let me risk my life for my beta. It isn't that much of a difference, is it?"

He hesitated as he got to his feet with a grimace. "What am I supposed to do with your pack if you're gone? They won't have an alpha."

"Fey is a very strong girl and a very fierce warrior. She'll be a fine alpha." I set my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Whether you say or not, I _am_ going, Monroe. I won't leave my beta. I swear to you, I will come back. I just…I just have to try."

His eyes accessed me and I never faltered. He wiped the blood away from his now split lip and sighed genuinely, "I understand how you feel. I felt the same way when…when Neville was taken. But it is a suicide mission to try and retrieve him. That doesn't change; it never will. Therefore, I cannot let you go."

He moved to place a hand on my shoulder and I reacted. Later I would think it idiotic and impulsive—because it was—but I would never take it back. I yanked his arm back and twisted it behind his back threatening to snap it in an instant.

"_Stop!_" Neville cried, now standing. I met his icy blue eyes and saw my reflection a thousand times over. My brown, shaggy hair hung in a tousled mess shading my depth-seeking hazel eyes. I took a heavy breath but didn't release the Searcher.

_How much would the Guardians repay me if I just killed him right now?_

"I have to go. And you're not going to stop me. I'm going back, I'm getting my beta, and I'm bringing him back here where it's safe," I said in a shockingly calm voice. "You found us last time in the woods. Across the river? That's where we will be waiting when we escape. All you have to do is show up."

Monroe spoke through gritted teeth, "When?"

"Come every night at midnight. No one dies and I get my beta back. Agreed?" My eyes scanned the room and stopped on Neville waiting for an answer.

Nev swallowed. "Why would the Guardians take you back? You betrayed them. They'll just kill you."

"That's for me to worry about. Give me a week; if I'm not there by then you can leave me because I'll probably be dead anyways. All you have to do is show up every night at midnight for a week. That's it. Everything else is up to me."

He thought a long moment causing Monroe to give him an outraged look and scold, "Neville, what are you doing? You can't possibly-"

"Alright," he said. "We'll do it. I'll show up every night myself. But I have conditions."

"_Neville_-"

I smirked and dropped Monroe, giving him a harsh shove away from me. "I can live with conditions. When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow," Nev went on ignoring his now furious father's sharp glare.

I nodded and gave one last smirk to Monroe before turning on my heel and walking out of the room without a second glance.

_~Ansel~_

My body ached even now—nearly eight hours after the wraiths. It was dark in the cell and the chains on my ankles burned. The cells were empty or so it seemed. The only noise was my low whimpers and choked sobs. The wraiths were bad, but when the Banes came down it was much worse. All of their bites and claws and cruel words were far worse than a painful black stupor.

A loud noise from the door made me flinch and I choked back another sob hearing their rowdy voices. It opened letting in bright light that blinded me before I managed to peel them open again. Ren now stood in front of me, his pack surrounding me with low growls and chuckles escaping their lips.

I whimpered. "Please, no more…please…"

They only laughed. "You're no better than that Searcher boy they brought in," Ren cackled with that horrible grin.

"Please," I begged. I know it was pathetic, and I hated the tears slipping down my cheeks, but I couldn't hold them back anymore. I just couldn't.

He planted a viscous kick in my stomach making me cry out and fold even further in on myself. A few moments of this went on and I could feel the bruises forming, my bones breaking. Finally, Renier sighed and knelt down taking my chin in a firm hold making me look at him. I tried to close my eyes but he shook me, rattling my entire body. "Listen," he purred, "As much fun as this is-"

"_Ahem._"

He stood immediately dropping my head mercilessly back to the hard floor and all the Guardians perked up. Emile strode inside the cramped cell and I felt his eyes evaluate me. I whimpered and curled in on myself trying to just disappear.

"And what exactly is happening here, gentlemen?" he questioned in a light tone. No one seemed very keen on answering for a long moment. Finally, Ren spoke up.

"Efron gave us orders. As a prisoner—_our_ prisoner—we have the right."

Emile smiled. "Do you now…Well, the way I see it, Lumine overrules Efron and will for years to come. And I have orders to take young Ansel, a member of the Nightshades—_my_ pack—back to my quarters. Since you're all so full of energy, however, I'd appreciate some assistance getting him there."

I bit my lips causing more blood to flow and I whimpered. _Back to my quarters_…_Emile's_ quarters. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Quiet, young Guardian," Emile snapped. I must've said it aloud and I cursed myself for it, for showing Emile how afraid I was of him. I knew what he did to Mason. And I knew I didn't want it to happen to me.

The Banes were anything but gentle as they practically dragged me through the halls and into Emile's room. I was thrown onto the floor and they left without another word. The chains were gone, but I could still feel the burn of the shackles on my ankles. My body ached and burned with the pain that still sent shockwaves up and down my spine. I heard the Keeper's footsteps as he circled around my crumpled body and purred deep in his throat. "Renier, do stay a moment. Close the door."

I heard a low growl but Ren didn't deny the Keeper's wishes.

"If you would," Emile gestured towards me. "Those broken ribs simply won't do for what I have planned tonight, no?"

Ren crinkled his nose but bent down and offered his bleeding arm to my lips. I fought at first but he easily forced the bitter sweet liquid down my throat by plugging my nose and pushing his arm so far into my mouth air was impossible to reach. I swallowed many gulps before he allowed me to breathe again. I gasped and attempted to hold back his arm for just another short moment before he made me drink again. The bones weren't completely healed yet.

"Stop fighting me, Nightshade. I'm healing you; you should be thankful." Renier spat, forcing his arm back to my lips. He moved to plug my nose again and I whimpered shaking my head and sucking in as much air as possible before it got cut off. After another couple of gulps he pulled away and left with one final glare at me.

Given that the pain had subsided, all the blood still hadn't been enough to cover all of the bruises. Emile nudged my still crumpled body with his toe and murmured, "Stand."

Holding back another sob I remembered Mason's words: _it's better if you just give in; it doesn't hurt as much._ So I stood up and let him turn me by the shoulders to face him. His fingers brushed over my cheek and I flinched away from his touch. The movement only got me a hard slap across the face.

"Do. Not. Move," he snarled and shoved me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, crushing my body beneath his and I closed my eyes to try and block him out. His hands moved up and down my sides sending chills to my spine. He pried my legs apart and I whimpered as he moved his hand to my inner thigh. "You've misbehaved, Ansel. The only question now is whether or not it was your idea…or Mason's." I looked at him then despite his fingers on my lips keeping me quiet. He smiled down at me. "You've always been a loyal beta to Mason, Ansel. It has always been one of your best—and also most fatal—qualities. We believe there is a chance that Mason made you go through with this _reckless _disposition. And, as his beta, you could do nothing but follow his orders. It makes perfect sense."

I carefully spoke trying to avoid his touch on my lips. "I did it by my own will," I swallowed and closed my eyes, "I—In fact it was—was my idea."

He sat up and gave me a stern, muddled look. His legs still straddled my hips trapping me beneath him. "All of it?"

I nodded after only a short hesitation. My voice was a quiet whimper, "I—I suppose now I'll be given to a wraith…"

"Not exactly," he alleged. "Lumine has decided that since you belong to me I get to decide what to do with you. With only one Guardian—especially one such as you—a pack is out of mind and out of reach. The Banes will be the only pack now until another is formed. But I see no reason to kill a perfectly good Guardian. Perhaps one day you can join the Bane pack, but for now," he purred, "For now you are mine. The only fault is your discipline and that is easily fixed. Besides, what child has an empty toy box?"

A small whimper escaped my lips as his hand moved between my legs and squeezed causing me to cry out. The tears began to flow again and my voice was crackly and broken-up, "P—Please, no! Please!"

"Hush, child. I promise to be gentle for your first time," he snickered as his lips touched my neck.

My cries went unheard that night, my screams only echoing down the empty corridor.

_~Neville~_

After finally leaving the infirmary and my furious father and coming to my own room again, I collapsed onto my bed and waited for the Guardian to work up the courage to knock on my door. Not to his knowledge, I'd known he was following me nearly all the way here. He'd un-doubtfully seen—if not heard—my father and I's argument.

I heard his footsteps outside my door and took a deep breath, sitting up and watching, knowing he was just on the other side. Patience is a virtue, but I never said I had it. My mind was locked in an emotional battle between my mind and my heart. One wanted him inside and the other wanted him to turn and walk away. My voice was soft and still slightly irritated from the quarrel, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

He swore softly before entering my room and shutting the door behind him. He'd showered and his hair was still damp making me bite my lip with desire. It curled at the ends when it was this way showing off his striking hazel eyes. The shirt he wore clung to his muscular body and he was barefoot wearing a pair of sweatpants that he'd managed to find. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and swallowed, "Um…Sorry, I…I overheard you arguing with your—with Monroe and…"

"Yah, don't worry about it; it's nothing new as I'm sure you're quickly figuring out. Thanks for coming to check on me," I managed a smile, "But, really, I'm fine."

He simply watched me for a moment and it took me back to the day when I'd been taken to Eden after he'd fixed up my leg and he just stood there and watched me for an hour without saying a word. I shivered from the memory of wraiths and chains and those horrible Keepers.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly, ripping me from my own thoughts.

"Do what?"

He moved closer and I noticed how very agile he was. The way his feet made no sound even on the tile. He took my hand in his own and rubbed the underside of my wrist where the scars of my past lay. My breath hitched and I went rigid as butterflies filled my gut. "You always rub these when you're nervous or arguing with Monroe. And these don't look like any scars you would receive in battle."

I swallowed and looked away from him. "They're old. Things were…things were very rough when my mother died. I took it hard."

"I'm sorry." He stepped closer making my heart race. "I noticed them back at Eden, but never said anything. My parents are dead, too. I get it."

I met his gaze and felt so small compared to him. The way he towered over me made me want to just curl into him and let him hold me. I didn't dare move.

"You had conditions?" Mason urged. I noted the breathless tone in his voice.

I swallowed again, "Oh. Um, yah, yah I do have conditions."

"And those conditions are?" he stepped even closer, closing the space between us completely making my breath catch.

"Don't die. Just…Don't." I looked up at him and saw how he licked his lips as his eyes bored into my own. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," he whispered.

I felt his breath on my neck and shivered again. "Waiting for what?" I asked breathlessly.

"Waiting for you to ask me," he answered. It amazed me at how calm his voice seemed now that he was closer, as if being closer to me helped.

I swallowed again and I knew he was smiling. My voice was barely a whisper, "Ask for what?"

"Ask me to kiss you," he answered. I began to stammer and he went on, "If you want me to go, I will, but you won't ask me to."

He gently pushed me back onto my bed and for a moment it felt as if I were falling, but then his hand was there on my lower back supporting me and easing me down onto the bed so he could lay on top of me. He cradled me against him and I looped my arms around his neck and let him lean in close so our foreheads touched and his hair tickled my eyelashes. Having him so close, his heat touching my skin and sending my heart hammering on its own racetrack. My body loved the way he caressed me and begged him for more despite my mind's objections.

"May I kiss you, Neville?" he asked softly.

All I could do was nod.

The next thing I knew, I _was_ falling.

**Author's Note:** Well? Not sure how that went, but—hey—it had to happen sometime, right? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all of the reviews! Yah! Got into the double digits! YES. Now let's hit the twenties, hmm? That's your challenge for the next update: hit twenty reviews ;) (odd numbers annoy me sometimes)

I don't do this for the reviews or anything, but I won't lie, I do love them and they prove to my worrying mind that you guys actually do enjoy reading this ;)

I love your feedback and I love all of you!

Thank you, Darlings! :)

~AlecCole


	13. Chapter 13: Priorities

**I still haven't acquired ****Nightshade**** :(**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**~Chapter Thirteen: Priorities~**

_~Neville~_

Shivers raced down my spine as Mason's hands caressed my body. His lips moved down on mine. They were soft, full of eagerness yet tender and gentle on my own. I moaned softly and he purred in response, running one hand through my hair and wrapping his fingers around the curls.

_What are you doing, Neville?_

His fingertips tickled my sides and I arched my back bringing me closer to his toned body. I looped my own arms around his neck and circled my fingers in his hair. I felt his gaunt hips on mine and knew the Guardian was becoming aroused—so was I. and that was what scared me most.

He was a Guardian. I'd never been with—well—anyone being Monroe's son, let alone a Searcher. And…he was a Guardian; Searchers are supposed to kill Guardians—not _sleep_ with them!

_What if your father walks in? It is very possible he may come to check on you; you just got released from the infirmary!_

Another moan escaped my lips as Mason's hands drifted lower to grope my ass making my body buck and betray any thoughts I'd had of common sense. A smile broke against mine and Mason opened his eyes to look into mine. This close, I could see the gold flecks in his hazel eyes, feel his toned muscles beneath the fabric of his clothes, his hair tickling my forehead. Shivers, trembling, took over my body and my conscious. His voice was soft over my rapid breathing as he whispered, "Shh. Just relax, Neville."

My voice shook with fear, "I'm sorry…I just—I just can't—"

I pushed against his hips and he immediately obeyed the silent command to get off, but that couldn't hide the hurt and disappointed look on his face. "Nev…"

I stood and began pacing at the foot of the bed as he lay propped up on his elbows simply watching. I thought of rambling off an apology, but instead kept my mouth firmly shut like my eyes.

_Calm down, Neville. This is stupid; you're making a complete and utter fool of yourself—and in front of him! _

Two firm hands gripped my hips stopping me in place and locking me against Mason's firm torso. I jumped and placed a hand on his chest preventing him from getting any closer. He was very calm and his hazel eyes searched deep into mine. Beneath my hand I felt the steady beat of his heart, the rising and falling of his chest.

"Nev?" he questioned in a soft voice.

I gripped the fabric of his shirt in my hand and took a deep breath. "I—I'm sorry. This…This was a mistake. I'm a Searcher and you're a Guardian. This—_we_—aren't meant to be."

He was quiet. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry. You should go." I stepped back, releasing his shirt and feeling my heart sink. But as I waited he never made to move a muscle. My voice was merely a whisper as I stared at my bare feet, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

I risked a glance at the Guardian and saw how calm he was, how patient he could be. I swallowed, "For what?"

"Waiting for you to think about what you want."

I closed my eyes and my voice took on an edge of irritation and impatience, "I am thinking, that's why I said you should go."

He shook his head, "No. I want you to think about what _you_ want. Not what Monroe wants, not what the Searchers want, not what I want. What do you want, Neville?"

I fell onto the bed with my head in my hands. "Why are you doing this? I said you should go…"

"But do you want me to go?" he whispered, standing before me.

I hesitated then sighed, defeated, "No."

"What are you so afraid of, Neville? What people will think?"

I looked at him through teary eyes. "You don't understand…Monroe…"

"Would never approve. I get that. No one would. A Guardian and a Searcher? It's unheard of. Which is why no one will know," he knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his. His big hazel eyes bright matching the smile on his face. His voice was sweet and understanding, "I can wait if that's what you want. Or, if you're up to it, we can just…take it slow."

My voice was more a whimper than anything else, "No one has to know?"

"It will be our little secret," he kissed my forehead and I let him pull me closer into the safety of his arms.

We both jumped apart as the door to my bedroom slammed shut. "Please," the person said, "Don't stop on my account. However, I don't think your _little secret_ is much of a secret anymore."

_~Mason~_

I sat up with a groan, "Fey…"

I noted how red Nev was becoming even as he hid his face behind his hands. I could tell he wanted to bolt in that instant and I feared that he might actually do it. Fey noticed and gave me a cruel smile, "Aww, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Yes, actually," I glared. "And it would be greatly appreciated if you let us get back to it, too…"

Nev franticly shook his head, "No, no, no, no! Um, maybe you two should go talk…out there…I'm really tired and…" He hid his face in his hands falling silent.

I shot Fey a hostile look and got to my feet despising every moment I got further away from Nev. I ran a hand through my hair and gave him one last sad look though he never saw it hiding behind his hands. "Um…I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

When he only nodded slightly, I gave up and followed Fey out the door. She stood with her hands on her hips and I knew I was in store for a good scolding. I sighed, "Go ahead."

"What _the fuck_ are you thinking? Huh? What shit are you trying to pull here, Mason?" she screeched, hitting my chest and shoving me into the wall so I couldn't walk away from her. She was fuming and I could almost guess why. "Isn't there enough fucked up shit going on without you screwing that kid? What about Ansel? Huh? While you're in there flirting and hitting on that kid, Ansel is trapped back with the Guardians—with _Emile!_"

"I _know_ that, Fey—"

"_And that doesn't _bother_ you?_" she screamed in my face. Fey had never been one to back down and some part of me knew I was going to lose this battle, but I still raged on.

I fought back with an angry voice, "Of course it bothers me, but there's nothing I can do about it right now!"

"_So find something that you can do!_"

"_Don't you think I've tried?_ I've tried _everything_, Fey! I punched a Searcher—and dammit it was a dumbass move and could've got us killed, but it was for Ansel so I did it! I'm going back to that _hellhole_ to save him because I don't think I can live out here without him. I can't leave him there. Not with Emile, not with Ren, not with the Banes, and most definitely not without _me_." I took a shaky breath, "I'm not leaving him, Fey. I can't. But…Ever since we brought Nev to Eden, I've had this gut wrenching feeling that I can't explain. I just feel like I have to protect him all the time, like—like he one of my pack, too, but he's a flipping Searcher and I don't know what to do because no matter how much I try and ignore it I can't and I am just so fucking tired of all this _shit_.

Her mouth was a thin line. "You even have your own nickname for him already. Well you know who else you have a nickname for? Who is actually _in _your pack? Ansel. An. Your second, your beta, practically your little brother." I hung my head, knowing she was right, but she wasn't done yet. Her voice became softer, "I don't have a problem with you and this Searcher boy, Mason. I just have a problem with you abandoning Ansel. Get him back and then you can pursue this boy. Ansel needs you right now more than ever. So, on his behalf…Please."

I nodded with a grim look on my face. She was right. Right now, Ansel needs me more than Neville and that was just something I was going to have to realize.

And soon.

_~Ansel~_

I couldn't move. My body was beaten and broken much like my spirits and hopes. I lay in Emile's bed naked and tears staining my cheeks. There was no pressure on the other side of the bed, thank God. Emile must've left earlier in the morning and I wasn't about to complain. After last night…I could be dead and it wouldn't have mattered—it would've been better than being at the mercy of Emile all last night. _Anything _would've been better than that. I wasn't restrained; there was no need. I could hardly move let alone stand or try to run. I peeled open my eyes to view the room in the light for the first time. The bed was a mess of satin covers and sheets, the curtains the same blood red color, and the floor littered with my clothes. In that instant I wanted nothing more than to have them on my body again—to not feel so vulnerable.

I forced myself to roll out of bed and I fell to the floor, hard. My body screamed in protests and for a moment I couldn't breathe it hurt so much. Finally, the breath reached my lips and I gasped. I forced myself to crawl over to my pants and maneuvered myself into them before I allowed myself a moment of rest. I felt more tears flow and struggled to control my breathing. I tightened my hands into fists and slowly got to my hands and knees then, gripping the bed post, I shakily got to my feet relying completely on the bedpost for support.

_Dear God, help me. I can't do this—I'm not Mason! I'm not strong enough for this…I never was…_

_Please, someone, help me…Please, Mason, don't—_don't—_leave me at the mercy of _him.

I heard the footsteps before the door opened. Out of a surge of adrenaline I attempted a run for the bathroom door. I collapsed just inside as Emile appeared opening the bedroom door. His eyes searched for only a moment before he found me.

"Ansel—"

I yanked the door shut and clicked the lock seconds before the Keeper hit the wood.

"You little bitch…" Emile hissed through the wood. "Open this door this instant or I swear to God you'll regret it!" Another thud against the wood. "_Bitch!_"

I slid down against the door, tears staining my cheeks, and looked into the mirror at the broken boy staring back at me.

His eyes stained red, his hair tousled and tangled, his bare chest rising and falling as rapidly as he tried to blink away the tears just before he brought his knees up to his chest and lost it.

**Author's Note: **Well? I know you were hoping for some lemons, but don't worry they're coming! My plotline demands I go this route instead of immediate lemons. It'll pay off later, my darlings, I promise you.

Are you guys mad at me or something? Because I haven't been getting the usual reviews or anything lately and that makes me sad and sends my will and confidence to write spiraling down (hence the late update). I mean, part of it is procrastination and half of it is the just being too busy, but still…I miss you guys! ;'(

Please review? Pretty pretty pretty pretty please? How'd you like the chapter? Good, bad, horrid, wonderful, meh, suggestions, wishes, praise (;D), angry rants for not updating in FOREVER (probable and accepted/sometimes I need a good scolding to get my ass moving ya know)?

Love you all and hoped you enjoyed the update! 333

With love and apologies,

AlecCole :)


	14. Chapter 14: No Other Way

**Still haven't acquired ****Nightshade****.**

**~Chapter Fourteen: No Other Way~**

_~Mason~_

I paced anxiously in front of the door, knowing all the Searchers' eyes were on me. We were leaving soon for Eden and the one thing I wanted most right then was to see Nev one last time. Hell, I may not be coming back, so…

"Where is he?" I questioned impatiently again. "Isn't he coming?"

Shay sighed, "Maybe he's not feeling well. He did just get out of the infirmary yesterday…"

"But he said he would see me off…I'm not leaving without him; he's the only reason any of you agreed to this—I mean, Hell, Monroe isn't even here!"

"Pardon me, but wasn't he one of many to _oppose _this idea of yours?" Shay scoffed, but his smirk quickly faded under my glare. He sighed, defeated, "I'm sure he's on his way."

I frowned but nodded and continued to pace. My pack was back in their room where I'd left them. I could understand why they hadn't wanted to see me off. We'd all said our goodbyes last night…just in case…

I perked up at the sound of footsteps down the hall and everyone noticed. Monroe appeared in full tactical gear…alone. His eyes were cool and hidden, his face a mask I would never be able to read. He looked over the faces of all the people before him. "Are we cleared to leave?"

I swallowed. "Where's Neville? I thought he was coming…"

"He's decided to stay behind," he replied passively. "I insist we get moving. I told you, I'm not losing any men out there."

I closed my eyes grimly and let my fingers curl into fists at my sides. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced over at Shay, who was waiting patiently for me to follow him through the portal. I nodded once very slightly and Monroe disappeared through the portal with his men. Shay was waiting for me and I swallowed. "Um…Tell Neville that I…I'll see him soon, okay? And to, um, keep my pack safe. Because they—they mean the world to me." _And so does Nev._

He nodded with a small smile on his face, as if he knew how I would've finished the sentence. "I will."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's get this over with," I turned to face the portal and with a deep breath, I stepped forward into the swirling sensation alone.

I stood alone in the woods across the river from Eden simply staring at the place. Monroe moved beside me and took a deep breath. "It's almost time."

"Yah. I suppose it is," I answered solemnly. "Look, I need to know. Is Neville alright?"

He paused. "He's not feeling well. I was in the infirmary with him just before we left. He's in good hands, do not worry."

I nodded. "I don't plan on staying long. Just long enough to get Ansel and get out. You'll be here tomorrow night at midnight, right? You won't leave me?"

"No. I will not leave you. I'll be here waiting for you every night at midnight for one week. I'm giving you five days, Guardian. Use them wisely."

I nodded and raised my head high. "Promise me you'll take Ansel even if I don't make it out with him. Promise."

"I promise."

"Then I will see you soon."

He watched as I shifted. I didn't look back at them as I ran towards Eden. Alone.

_~Ansel~_

The door wasn't going to hold much longer. Emile would find his way inside and I would be thrown into my own personal hell yet again.

"_You fucking bitch! Open this damned door right now!_"

I swallowed my tears and looked in the mirror one more time. The boy I saw now was nothing like the warrior I'd been. This one was a broken child. I tried to shift, but couldn't manage through the pain. Refusing to give up, I forced myself to crawl over to the other side of the room and began to yank on the towel rack with all my strength.

_I would not go down without a fight. I am a Guardian. I am a warrior. I do not give up. I do not break. _

With another bang on the door its hinges gave way. I screamed in effort one last time, but it would never give way in time. Emile's hands clawed into me and dragged my weak and broken body away to the center of the bathroom floor where he could pin me down and encircles his hands around my throat.

I fought him but it was no use. He was too strong.

"I…am going…to kill you…you fucking little bastard," he hissed. I choked for air but he ruthlessly kept it out of reach. "You think you can get away with this? Ohh, no, you're going to wish you were never born after I'm through with you-"

"Emile!" a man called, standing in the doorway. I didn't recognize him, nor care, but Emile released me and I gasped for air as Emile whirled on the man, "What is it now?"

He hesitated, out of breath. "He's come back."

"What? Who?"

I met the man's eyes, my own filled with fear and relief, happiness and devastation, hope and horror, all at the same time.

"The Nightshade Alpha, sir," he straightened, "Mason has returned to Eden."

_~Mason~_

I was surrounded by the Banes in the small room and awaiting the arrival of my Keeper, Emile. When the Keeper did arrive, he strode in with my beta at his side with a chain around his neck and the end of his leash in Emile's hand. I resisted the urge to lunge and forced myself to stand still.

Ansel's gaze met my own and he lunged forward, broken and battered with tears in his eyes. "_Mason—_"

Emile yanked on the chain and the words were lost in his throat as he was dragged back to the Keeper's feet. My heart skipped a beat seeing him so helpless. _Ansel…_

"Well, well, well," Emile breathed. "What a surprise seeing you here, Mason. I must say, your beta is nothing like you when it comes to pleasure," he laughed. I bit back my remark. "Though I can't say I don't enjoy it. And how have you been? I heard you were carried off by some Searchers…"

"I was," I replied, "Until I woke. I was foolish to believe that I could ever belong with them, ever help them and not get stabbed in the back. I slaughtered at least five of them in my rage and ran before I lost the upper hand. Then I went to find my pack. I found all but Ansel dead. Shafts in their bodies and not a breath left. I thought they'd taken Ansel away, but seeing him now…safe, here…" I fell to my knees, my eyes falling on Ansel's crumpled body as tears fell from his cheeks and his body was raked with sobs.

_He doesn't know I'm lying. He thinks this is all real—what I'm saying._

I held back my own tears and glanced at Emile, "Please. Let me comfort him. Just for a moment…Please."

"You still aided a Searcher," he replied coldly. "It will not go unpunished."

"I understand. Please," a tear ran down my cheek, "My pack is dead. He's all I have left…"

The Keeper sighed and shoved Ansel towards me. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and securely as he curled into me and sobbed. I hushed him and stroked his hair wishing I could tell him that everything was a lie, that everything was alright….

But I couldn't. He was so weak right now, and if they broke him, we would all be dead. So I bit my tongue and held him as he cried in horrible loss and despair. Emile waived his hand as he turned away, "Put him in a cell and bring the boy back to my quarters. I'll deal with Mason in the morning."

As another Guardian yanked on Ansel's chain he only held me tighter. His big, red stained eyes met mine and he rasped, "Tell me it isn't true! Tell me they're all alive! They're not dead! They can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry, An," I muttered. "I'm so sorry…"

His eyes closed and for a moment I thought he couldn't breathe. With one final yank on his chain, the boy was wrenched from my grasp and left clawing at his neck with one hand while reaching for me with another.

"_Mason!_" he screamed as he was dragged away from me. "_Please, help me! Don't let him take me again! Please!_" he cried, "_HELP ME!"_

I couldn't.

_~Neville~_

I sat on the floor of my room with my knees pulled up to my chest and my eyes dry from crying. My fists and knuckles were bruised and bloody from fighting against the lock on my door. I had given up hours ago and now sat alone in my room staring down at the scars on my wrists.

_The scars will heal, but they'll never go away._

I didn't even move when the door opened. I knew who it was and had no will to see them. Monroe sat beside me with a heavy sigh. "You know why I did this, don't you, Neville?"

I remained silent, unwilling to look at him.

"He's a Guardian. They all are. And we're Searchers. It could never happen." He paused. "I can see the way you look at him, Neville. It is the same way I looked at your mother. You are my son. I have to protect you."

Even I could hear the hatred in my voice. "You locked me away while you let him walk right into his own demise. Even if you don't intend on bringing him back, what are you going to do with the rest of his pack?"

"We will give them a choice," he answered calmly. "We are Searchers and they are Guardians, Neville. It can be no other way."

"And that is how it will always be," I whispered.

He nodded once, "Yes."

**Author's Note:** Okay. Go ahead and yell at me for not updating in a timely fashion. Understandable. Go ahead and leave a long ranting review if you feel like it because maybe it will get my ass moving on this and make me quit procrastinating! ;)

First and only excuse: computer probs :P

Bleh!

And now…How did you guys like the chapter? Sorry about all the POV changes, but, hey, what can you do? *shrug* Was it good, bad, meh, got any suggestions (suggestions are VERY welcome right now because I'm kind of suffering from a small writer's block *EEEEEEKKK!* and need help getting out of it! You can leave it in a review or PM me or whatever really, just HELP! Please! :s )? Let me know and press that little review button! :D

Love you all, my darlings!

~AlecCole 33


	15. Chapter 15: Little Wolf

**I still haven't acquired Nightshade…**

**PLEASE READ A/N! I would appreciate it ;)**

**~Chapter Fifteen: Little Wolf~**

_~Ansel~_

"Oh, stop your whimpering," Emile groaned as he tightened the restraints on my wrists that held my arms above my head, making them burn even deeper into my skin. I hadn't even fought him when he'd lead me back to his room. Not even when he'd shoved me onto the bed. Not even now when he towered over my broken body. "It isn't like you would've seen them again anyhow. You belong to me now, remember?"

I swallowed back another whimper as his hands slid beneath my shirt. "P-Please, Emile…Please…"

"Oh, so now you beg, little wolf?" he chuckled. "Mmm, I think I like that…"

I bucked beneath him with renewed distress and resent. How could he be thinking of this now when—when my pack was all dead? Tears threatened to spill over as I cried, "_It's your fault! _It's _your_ fault they're dead! Calla, Bryn, Fey! They…They're gone…"

The Keeper straightened and gave me a careful look. His eyes weren't judging, simply…searching. He took a deep breath, "Alright, little wolf. I can see you're depressed, but that is no reason to throw around idiotic accusations—especially to a Keeper such as myself. You'd do best to think before you speak. Perhaps we could fix that…" His fingers played with my lips and I ripped my head away from his touch as it sent chills and shivers racing down my spine. "It really is a simple surgical removal. To remove one's ability to speak. I find them so much more…" He smiled, "Keen. Less annoying, too."

"No! No, please," I begged, fighting the restraints. "I—I-"

"Hush," he ordered. I fell into a grim and bitter silence. He cocked his head as if deep in his own thoughts, "What is your alpha playing, little wolf? Do you even know?" He sighed, "I don't believe you do…"

I bit my cheek to hold back any stupid remarks I wanted to say. "You don't know that…"

"Oh? And what do you know, my little wolf? I've known your alpha a very long time, and Mason was never one to be transparent. He prefers to keep to himself. However," he smirked, "I've yet to come across a secret that remained secret. And Mason's will be no different."

"Maybe it isn't a secret," I replied in a quiet voice. "Maybe he's just given up and is telling the truth. Like he said…I'm all he has left…"

Emile gave me a cruel smile, the light in his eyes gleaming in a fiery sort of way—a way that demanded power. "Defeat is but a phase while fear is but an emotion, little wolf. The only difference is one drives us while the other holds us back. And I intend to drive the young alpha right…off…the edge." His eyes shone with a challenge, "If he can't afford to lose, he shouldn't have ever played the game in the first place."

_~Mason~_

I'd forgotten how uncomfortable these cells were. I couldn't decide if it was better to be alone or if I preferred to have others down behind the bars beside me. I wasn't chained like a Searcher would be, but I was locked away nonetheless. It was dark and damp and cold where I sat on the ground, defeated.

My mind couldn't stop wandering to the memory of leaving the Searchers' Headquarters. Why hadn't Nev come to see me off? After he'd promised just the night before…

"What are you trying to play, boy?" a voice asked out of the darkness making me jump. My eyes found the silhouette and recognized the voice and manner of the man: Efron.

I quickly found my voice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see," he smiled gingerly as he stepped into view, "I wouldn't want to give much away either with everything you have riding on it. You see, I don't believe your little sob story. I think…I think you've nestled yourself into a very tight corner with those Searchers. And at some point—maybe not today or tomorrow or even a month from now—but you _will_ need my help."

I simply stared at him.

"What is it you think you've found there, Mason?" he questioned in a curious way, leaning against the bars of my cell. "Is it freedom? What? What could it be that you don't possibly have here?"

"Where is Ansel?" I asked, changing the subject.

He shook his head slightly, "He's enjoying your favorite pastime; another night with Emile. Just like he has ever since my Banes brought him in." He saw my shiver and grimace and leaned forward again, "Maybe…Maybe you are hoping to save him. Well, Mason, you're going to need one hell of a plan to pull that off. You made it out once. Since then, however, our securities have been augmented. It won't be so easy."

"Nothing has ever been easy," I replied passively.

Efron just gave me a long, hard look. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and sighed quietly, "No. No, you've never needed easy, have you? You're a true Guardian, Mason. I don't wish to waste such a wonderful boy such as you. You have so much potential, Mason. Please don't waste it."

He turned to go, but stopped suddenly, looking over his shoulder. "And as for that Searcher boy you seemed to admire so much…Perhaps you will see him soon. Right there in that cell beside you. I've been wondering about something lately. How far can one be pushed to the brink of insanity? Maybe I'll find out with young _Neville_, hmm? Or maybe…Maybe I'll change him into a Guardian. But instead of keeping him, of training him, I'll send him back to those Searchers that he calls his family. We'll let them decide how to end his endeavor of a life—"

"_Stop!_" I screamed, suddenly finding myself standing at the very edge of the bars. Efron's eyes scanned over me in almost a knowing way…but really he knew nothing at all. I franticly searched my mind for an excuse. "Stop talking about Searchers. I've…I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime."

He nodded once after an agonizingly long moment of silence, of judgment. Then, just as he had come, he was gone, leaving me to feel like a small, scared, little wolf.

_~Neville~_

I sat barefoot at the windowsill overlooking the beach that we now lived on. For now, anyways. The sun was setting over the water and my eyes fell on a girl running down the shoreline. Her hair flowed beautifully to the side in the light breeze and I sighed, resting my chin on my knees and hugging them close to my chest. I wondered if Mason had ever been to the beach…

"Neville?" an all too familiar voice questioned from behind my back. I closed my eyes, wishing I could just ignore my father's judging voice. I heard his footsteps as he neared and the heavy sigh that escaped his lips. It was one of annoyance and impatience. "Why not instead of simply looking at the sea, you go out and enjoy the nice evening? You need some air; you're becoming quite pale."

"I don't feel well," I replied rigidly. It wasn't a complete lie; my gut wouldn't stop wrenching with guilt at the mere thought of leaving Mason behind. Thinking about it sent an all new wave of nausea through my body and when I opened my eyes Monroe's arms were supporting my weak body.

His face was etched with concern. "Neville, are you alright?"

I didn't bother replying. I simply let him guide me over to my bed. I fell onto the welcoming blankets and avoided his eyes as they stared at me, dissecting my every move.

"You're scaring me, Neville. Ever since that Guardian came—"

"No," I stood shooting daggers at him, "Ever since that Guardian_ left_. I was fine while he was here, I was happy even! You sent him to die, Monroe! Just like you've doomed the rest of his pack…and me."

His face contorted in anger, "_You?_ How have I doomed you, Neville, hmm? How?"

"_By murdering the only friend I've had in years?_ How's that for starters?" I cried, my anger flaring.

"That isn't true; you have Shay to keep you company."

I sat again, crushed. "It's Shay's job to watch me. Mason did it by his own will, because he enjoyed being with me. It's different."

He was quiet a moment. "So now it's _Mason_, hmm? I understand you…felt things for this boy, Neville, but there will be other people in your life that you will love. You just have to be patient until they come."

I couldn't meet his gaze. Instead I looked out the window again, but the girl was gone. "You know, Dad, not everyone is so used to slaughtering innocent people. Maybe you could try to be a bit more sympathetic. Or, you know, have a heart."

"That boy is anything but innocent, Neville."

I shot him a challenging stare, "He made me happy. My happiness isn't enough for you? He saved me, didn't he? Are you saying that isn't enough for you to be grateful to him? That me—my _life_—isn't enough?"

He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He turned on his heel and left the room without another word. At the last second he glanced over his shoulder, "You should go outside for a bit. You need the air."

He shut the door with a bang leaving me alone yet again. I looked back out the window and ran a hand through my messy hair. I had to find a way to get to Mason. And I promised him I would protect the pack. I had to keep my promise even if he was out of reach. But if I couldn't bring him back here to safety…where would we go?

**Author's Note:** Hellooooo, darlings! I'm back! :D (Finally) I do hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Reviews are very helpful right now ;P Having some troubles writing lately ;'(

But on a happier note! We have a newbie in this small, tight, little group of followers/favorites! AAAAHHHHHHHH! Welcome! I do hope you join in and review, too, or PM me :) I like being a social butterfly when I actually don't have to speak ha-ha!

As always reviews are welcome and I look forward to hearing from you, newbie (no pressure or anything)! ;) (Hey, I have to embarrass everyone sometime, right? Perks of writing lolz;)

Love, AlecCole 33


	16. Chapter 16: Let Go

**I still do not own Rivalries.**

**Enjoy and Review please! :)**

**~Chapter Sixteen: Let Go ~**

_~Mason~_

The next time I heard footsteps coming down the hall I knew exactly who it was by the smell and carry of voices. _Banes._ A groan escaped my lips and I managed to stand at the back of the cramped cell as they sauntered up to the bars wearing cocky grins and smirks.

"Well, well," Ren breathed as he leaned his arm on the bars. "What a sight. I always thought you were the submissive type, Mason."

He grinned and looked to his pack for support. They laughed and nodded with their alpha. I shrugged slightly and sighed, "Well, I always thought you were the bitchy little brat type, so…"

The smirk faded quickly then. "I'm not the one rotting in a cell."

"I'm not the slave of a Keeper," I retorted.

Ren's eyes flared with anger. "We'll see how much of that whit you have after today. You're wanted." He took out a ring of keys and I immediately moved forward a few steps, giving him a challenging smirk. He shook his head and murmured in a quiet voice, "Don't do it, Mason."

"What fun would it be if I didn't?" I cocked my head to one side and waited for him to turn the key.

We held each other's gazes for a moment in silence before he turned the key sharply and swung open the gate. He lunged for me but I easily dodged and shoved him aside onto the hard ground. The rest of his pack ran at me and I quickly made my way outside of the cell and slammed the gate closed again, locking the other alpha inside, before they hit me. The bars dug into my back and I grimaced in pain as the force hit me. I clawed at the man's face with my fingers until I finally hit his eyes and he cried out, backing away and clutching his new wound. I only had a moment before the next boy lunged. I ducked and swung my leg out, knocking his legs out from under him. I got to my feet already in a dead sprint for the stairs. I could hear Ren shouting orders and heavy footsteps on my heels. My muscles ached from lack of movement and I had to force them to keep moving. I risked a glance back at my pursuer and saw Ren's beta, Dax, charging after me. _If he get a hold of me I'm dead._

My feet pounded to the rhythm of my frantic heart and my eyes locked on the door. Just a few more feet, just a few more feet.

I felt the crushing weight of him before I hit the ground. I hit hard and my vision blurred, my body refused to move for a moment as the Bane rolled me onto my back and took hold of my neck with a deathly tight grip cutting off my oxygen. I choked on the blood pooling in my mouth and spit it into his face. Dax shook his head and moved so that his weight held me fiercely to the ground and wiped my blood off of his face.

I coughed with the new pressure on my gut and lungs and began to claw at his hand on my neck, desperately trying to breathe. Dax watched mercilessly and called back to his alpha, who was making his way angrily towards us with the rest of his gang, "I got him! Son of a bitch…"

Ren appeared above me in my blurred vision and I could feel the sticky blood soaking my hair and trickling down my neck. He glared but tapped Dax's shoulder, "Let him breathe. We don't want him dead…Yet."

He loosened his grip and I gasped for the much needed air. He pinned my arms beneath his legs and I couldn't even fight him. I simply closed my eyes and focused on breathing and staying conscious.

I managed to stay awake just long enough to see Ren shake his head, "Bastard…"

_~Neville~_

I walked over to the door and tried the handle—_again_—without success. The bastard had locked me in. _Go get some air_ he said, _go out and enjoy the evening_ he said. Well how the hell did he expect me to when he fucking _locked_ the door?

I pounded my fist into it again and screamed. It was met with nothing, not a sound. My knuckles were bloody by now and I slid against the wall, my chest heaving with anger, frustration, desperation, and loss. _What am I supposed to do?_

My eyes fell on the window, the beach before it, the waves crashing onto the shore. I had convinced myself that as long as the waves kept meeting the shore, I would keep trying, keep fighting. But now, after hours of fighting, I realized how unrealistic the idea seemed. I was exhausted. I had to get them to open the door, but…how? I glanced at the belt and pondered whether or not that would convince them to open the door.

There was a light tap on the door followed by a hesitant voice. "Nev? Nev, are you still in there?"

_Shay._

"It's locked," I replied impassively. "Has been for hours."

There was a jiggling of the handle and a soft curse reached Nev's ears. "Hold on, I'm going to go find a key, alright? Are you okay?"

I looked down at my bloodied knuckles and sighed, looking back out at the beach. "I'm fine. Just get a key. Please."

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get you out of there, just hold on!" I heard his footsteps echo down the hall as he ran away. I knew he would never let me leave here. Not for Mason, not for anything, and certainly not alone. He cared about me, yes, but he also cared about keeping me safe.

_What am I going to do?_

"Neville." I went rigid at hearing the voice. I heard the key turn and the door opened as my Monroe entered the room. He glanced around before spotting me on the ground. He frowned, "What are you doing on the floor?"

I couldn't meet his gaze. There was too much hatred in my eyes for him to see. I glanced up at Shay, who moved to stand beside my father. He gave me a sympathetic sort of look.

"Neville?" Monroe prodded. "What are you doing on the floor?" He knelt before me and took one of my wrists in his hand. I fought to not pull away as he inspected my knuckles. He looked up at me and I refused to look back at him. He looked at the door where my blood stained the wood. "Dammit, Neville…Why would you do that? Hm?" He looked at Shay, "Get a Healer in here now. And bring in some food; he has to be hungry by now."

"Where is Mason's pack?"

He looked at me, trying to read me. "In the cells."

"Have they been fed?" I asked.

"No. Not today."

"Then I won't eat," I said harshly. "Are they hurt?"

He gave me a hard look before he shook me by the shoulders, racking my body. "_Why can't you just listen to me and be a good son?_ I've done so much for you and you repay me with this? Your whole life was destined to killing Guardians and now suddenly you just want to—to run off with one? There are no happy endings there, Neville! He is a Guardian and you are a Searcher. They don't coexist, and they don't last."

He had stopped shaking me, but the tears filling my eyes threatened to spill over. I was trembling now and I stared straight back at the man I had once called my father. "Let go…"

"No, Neville, you let go. Let go of this idea that everything will work out. You and this Guardian will never be. It can't happen…And I won't let it. He's where he should be and you are where you should be. Let it go."

My bottom lip quivered and a tear slid down my cheek. "Let them go. Let his pack go."

"Neville, I can't—" I cut him off by saying, "Let them go unharmed and I'll stay. I won't go after him, I—I'll let go…"

He simply watched me for a long time. Then, slowly, he nodded. "Alright."

"I want to see," I said, fighting the tears. "I want to see them leave."

He nodded again. "Alright. Shay, go ready them and find a Weaver."

"Yes, sir." I heard his footsteps fade down the hall as he disappeared. Monroe's grip on me loosened and he pulled me into his arms only briefly before my struggling broke me free of his grip. He gave me a hurt sort of look, one a wounded dog would give, but I only glared back at him and curled in on myself as if that could protect me.

Standing beside my father was one of the hardest things I have ever done. We watched as Mason's pack was led towards the portal and told to go through. It wouldn't take them to the Guardians but to the forest where they could run away. Where they could be safe. Fey, who now acted as the alpha with both the beta and Mason gone, stopped and met my gaze. A simple question was asked.

_Are you coming?_

I gave a small shake of my head and she bit her lip. She saw the tears in my eyes and glanced at Monroe, understanding. She took a step forward but I quickly shook my head and she froze. Fey and I were not close, I didn't really know her. But we had an understanding of sorts. She gave a grim nod: _thank you._ It nearly shattered my heart. _Thank you for sending us away to probably die and never see our pack mates again._ That was really what it was wasn't it?

"We are letting you go now, but if we meet again it will not be under friendly terms, understood? We will not hold fire and we will not hesitate to kill." I closed my eyes unwilling to watch them go.

Fey's voice was hard and even, unafraid. "Understand the same goes for you." I opened my eyes to see her looking directly at me. She said nothing in her silent thanks but she nodded once and stepped closer making Monroe tense. She held out a silver chain with a small pendant on it. The pendant, I saw, was a small crescent moon. She put it around my neck and I looked up at Fey with curious eyes.

"It was Mason's," she said. "He gave it to me before he left…I realize now that I was wrong." I didn't understand her words then, but she went on, "He would want you to have it."

My hand went to the pendant and a muscle in my neck jumped as I felt the familiar circle pendant of my own now joined with the half moon. She turned away and moved bravely towards the portal. One by one, the wolves moved through, Fey being the last. Once they were gone I swallowed the lump in my throat and held back tears.

It was either a life of unknown or a life I knew, I'd wanted for so long now. A life at home, with Searchers, or a life of unknown, with Mason, with Guardians. My father and friends…or Mason…My hand gripped the small pendants tighter.

As Adne began to let the portal fade I suddenly jerked. _No. This was wrong._ I made a run for it, a pathetic attempt at escape, and Monroe's hands clamped on my forearm in a deathly tight grip. In pure instinct, I whirled around and let my fist connect with my father's jaw. It had enough force to knock him to the ground and with his fingers no longer holding me back, I ran for the portal and leapt through at the last possible moment, closing my eyes.

I crashed onto the ground, rolling abruptly to a halt on the frost covered ground. I got to my knees and stared at the now empty space of air before me. I lowered my head to my hands as a sob racked my body. "I'm sorry, Dad…I'm sorry…"

I heard footsteps beside me and a gentle hand on my back. Then a number of hands were helping me to my shaky feet, and I took a ragged breath. My eyes found Fey and I rasped, tears still in my eyes, "We have to find Mason…We have to…"

Fey gave a small smile. "I knew you belonged with us."

_~Mason~_

When I opened my eyes again I was hanging limply from the very hook I'd chained Nev to. Efron stood before me, waiting patiently, a drink in his hand. "Ah," he sighed, "I see you're awake."

"If you're going to torture me just do it already."

He didn't even smile. "I'm not going to torture you, Mason. I need your help, actually." He looked at me and took a deep breath, "I need your assistance in taking down Emile. Ansel is not strong enough to handle much more of him, therefore, you are my only option. You are close to the Keeper in ways no other Guardian nor Keeper is, and I'm sure you share the hatred I do for him, no? With him toying around with your beta I assume it a safe assumption…"

I cringed and he breathed, "So I am correct. If you assist me in…removing…Emile from his current standing then I will reward you with what you truly want most."

I met his gaze and saw the small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "I will give you the Searcher boy. I will allow you and your pack forgiveness and allow you to keep the Searcher as a sort of prize. Consider him your pet and your responsibility."

"He is not a pet, he is a person. He isn't property," I hissed.

"Whatever you call him, you may have him. Think hard about this now, Mason, for I will not offer it again."

I hesitated only a moment. Even if he was degrading Neville it still brought us safety. And, right now, that was hard to find. "What do I do?"

"You gain the Keeper's trust again. You take Ansel's place fore say and, once you are given the chance, you end Emile's life. Simple really, no?"

"You think I can do that?" I questioned dimly.

He beamed at me. "No, Dear Alpha, I know you can do that. And I'm counting on it." He took on a dark, predatory gaze, "So don't disappoint me," he stalked closer gliding a blade down my neck, "Or you'll regret it. And I'll make good on my offer with your little Searcher boy. Except I will keep him as my _own. Little. Slave._" The knife hooked under my chin and his voice sent chills up my spine, "Do I make myself clear, Guardian?"

"Y-Yes, sir," I whispered.

A cruel smile spread across his lips.

**Author's Note:** Vwala! An update! And a somewhat long one at that! :D Yayayayayay!

So I hope you all had a wonderful Mother's Day and gave your mother a big hug ;)

Also, this chapter may seem a tad dark and depressing, but, hey, that's kind of been the whole storyline *awkward laugh* sooo I hope you're used to it by now. I do hope, as always, you enjoyed reading and thank you all for sticking with me this long. Gosh has it been a rough week though, not even joking. To sum it up in short: My best friend for ten years now and I are riding through some ruff waters. Our quote (as a lot of you will know) is

"After all this time?"

"Always."

Well, it may not be _always_ anymore ;'( and it breaks my heart.

Anyways, as always please review and make me smile a bit? Seems like I haven't had many of those lately ;/

Love you all, Darlings! 33

AlecCole


	17. Chapter 17: Lasting

**Still haven't acquired Nightshade.**

**Review pretty please? ;)**

**~Chapter Seventeen: Lasting~**

_~Mason~_

I couldn't remember how long the wraith had been there or how long I had been consumed by it. I lost count hours ago on how many times I'd blacked out. I was only just coming back when Emile gripped my chin and violently shook me.

"Wake up, Little Guardian," he hissed as he forced me back into reality. "We aren't done quite yet."

I tried to sit up, but only fell back to the harsh floor with a thud, my energy long used up. My eyes fluttered open and tried to locate the Keeper as he stalked around me.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Dear Mason," he murmured. "I thought you knew your place…"

I swallowed, noting that it took a lot more effort than it should have. "I'm s-sorry…It was stupid…Y-You were right…"

"Damn right I was, you ungrateful, foolish boy!" he roared making me cringe. He gripped my shirt collar making me whimper quietly as he pulled me up closer to him where he hissed, "But I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson well and it will _never _happen again. And do you know how you're going to prove that to me, Mason?"

I swallowed and he shook me until I stammered, "No, no, I don't! Please, stop—"

"You're going to kill that stupid boy that ripped you away from me; you're going to tear him apart. I won't lose you again, Mason."

I closed my eyes and he threw me back down to the ground. I heard him mutter something but couldn't make out the words. A moment later I heard the door open and footsteps race towards me. I opened my eyes just as Ansel collapsed on top of me, wrapping his arms around my neck and crying into my shirt. I pulled him close and held him there, never wanting to let go. His body shook with tears and I tightened my grip on him as I saw bruises lining his skin.

Emile stood leaning against his desk, simply watching. His voice was low and dark. "I expect Ansel to report to my quarters tonight at seven o'clock sharp. A minute later and…well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Until then suppose it would be alright if I let the two of you take solace in each others' arms. Enjoy it while you can; it won't last."

With that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I managed to sit up and Ansel never let go of me as I leaned against the wall, holding him tightly as he cried. "Shh, shh," I hushed, "It will all be alright, An."

"H-How?" he yanked away from me with a look of anguish, "They're _dead_, Mason! My sister, Bryn, Fey…They're all gone," he broke into another sob and I pulled him against me.

"Ansel," I whispered, "I need you to be strong right now, okay? You have to trust me that everything is going to be okay."

Part of me wanted to tell him that they were alive, that I really meant what I said, that I was going to get him out, keep him safe. But I couldn't guarantee that it was true. Not yet. I had to decide whether I trusted Monroe or Efron to keep the ones I loved safe. And, sadly, neither was a very good choice…

Ansel sat wrapped in the safety of my arms watching the minutes slip away until when he had to go. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't find the words nor the energy. I sat with my head leaning against the wall, my fingers doing lazy circles in the beta's hair.

"I don't think I can do it," Ansel whispered. "I can't take it."

I sighed, taking a deep breath, letting my eyes fall onto the seconds ticking away. "I know."

_~Neville~_

It was a long trek back to Eden and my legs were shaking. My teeth chattered in the brisk wind and I kept my fingers curled to my mouth as I tried to warm them. It felt unnatural to have the wolves around me, but at the same time it made me feel safe. Fey trotted up beside me and whined at my shivering. I gave a small smile knowing better than to try and pet her. She shifted back to human and shook her head, "We have to find someplace warm for you. You won't do any good if you're dead, you know."

Under different circumstances I would've argued that Mason needed us and stopping would only prolong his stay at Eden, but I was so cold. Jumping through the portal was a last second decision so I hadn't planned on being in the snow, let alone dress for it. I nodded though I saw no place warm in the middle of a forest. Bryn and Calla shifted back and quickly set to work on finding firewood while Fey steered me toward the base of a large pine tree.

"Sit," she ordered. I was surprised at her firm tone and did as I was told. She shed her jacket that hung loose on her shoulders, it was obviously a man's and I wondered who she'd retrieved it from as she slung it over my shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

"No," I replied through chattering teeth, "Just cold."

She nodded, biting her lip. I'm sure she saw right through my lie, but she didn't push it. "Try to sleep. We'll come up with a plan in the morning."

The others returned with wood shortly after and I managed to build the fire since they all shifted back to protect themselves from the bitter cold. I curled up close to it and took comfort in the warmth that it gave.

_I've done so much for you and you repay me with this?_

I flinched at the pain etched in my father's voice.

_There are no happy endings there, Neville! He is a Guardian and you are a Searcher. They don't coexist, and they don't last._

_Let them go unharmed and I'll stay. I won't go after him, I—I'll let go…_

_You promised, Neville._

A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before any of the pack could see. I knew there was truth in his words but I refused to accept it. Yet, at the same time, there was an ever growing doubt that we had any sort of chance. Would he take me back if I ever decided to go home? How would I even get there? I can't weave.

For the first time in my life I felt utterly and truly alone.

_~Mason~_

There were no words to describe what a stupid idea this was, not to mention how much I was dreading it. I took a deep breath before turning the knob on the door and walking inside. Emile sat on his bed in that damned robe and peered over the rim of his glasses at me before sitting up and removing them. He scowled at me, "I believe I called for Ansel. Not you."

"I know." I crawled up onto the bed and lay my head in his lap, fighting the urge to shift and maul his ass for what he'd done to my beta. "I just…I need you to forgive me…"

He scoffed as he ran his fingers through my hair rather roughly yet at the same time the action was full of desire and lust. "And how to you expect me to do that?"

"Let me show you," I whispered and kissed his hand. He purred and his grip in my hair tightened along with his robe. He pulled me up so that he could kiss my lips before rolling me onto my back and straddling my hips with his legs as he ran his hands down my sides. His smile was one of cruel delight as he tried to get friction.

"I'm actually glad to see you," he purred, 'The beta is very good in bed, but there's just something about the way you submit…"

I closed my eyes and waited for the night to be over and the chance for the real nightmares to begin.

_~Neville~_

"You really should sleep," Fey chastised as she appeared before me. Sleep had evaded me for the past five hours in exchange for a guilt trip from my father's mocking voice. I looked at her through tear stained eyes. "Hey…Chin up. We're going to find him."

"And then what? Find him, run away again and wait for them to find us? They aren't going to let us go. They'll hunt us." I sighed, my frostbitten fingers trembling.

She shook her head. "We have to get you warmed up."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to grab a coat," I chattered bitterly.

For a moment I thought she might hit me but she only shook her head, "I don't know what Mason sees in you; you're so fragile. We need a plan. And you, you need to get warm."

"We're in the middle of the woods," Calla whined. "Where did you want to find someplace warm?"

Fey glanced meekly at her and then to me. "The same place we find Mason."

"What are you saying?" Bryn questioned. "You can't send him back in there! They'll kill him!"

"Not if Mason can help it. And besides," she looked at me, "We'll need someone on the inside." She walked over to me and held out her hand, "Are you up for that, chatterbox?"

I glanced from her hand to her face and slowly nodded. "I'm sure they missed me anyways."

**A/N: **Hey! Long time no update (damn computer prbs :P) so I'm so terribly sorry for that, but heeeyyyyyyy at least in the next chapter Nev and Mason meet again! And possibly a lemon will occur—but that depends on how reviews and such go ;) Hey, I have to be a little difficult, right? Oh wait, I already am! :D

Anywho, darlings, leave a review and make me smile? Love ya and hopefully an update will occur in a timely fashion ;)


	18. Chapter 18: A Prize To Be Won

**I do not own Nightshade!**

**Warning! The M Rating comes into play now!**

**Please No Flames! Thanks!**

**~Chapter Eighteen: A Prize to be Won~**

_~Mason~_

Waking up was difficult. Perhaps the most difficult thing I've done in a while—and that's saying something. The weight on the other side of me was still present, as was the arm encircling my waist. My body felt weaker than ever, and it made my heart ache for Ansel. The room was still dark so it must've been early yet some light was peeking in from the windows. I shifted slightly trying to get more comfortable, but had to stop and hiss in pain from the sudden rush. He hadn't been very gentle and hadn't performed any preparation the night before. In doing so, the arm around me tightened and dragged me back even closer to the Keeper than before.

"You're awake early," Emile muttered, kissing the back of my neck. I hid the cringes and tried my best not to flinch away. "I thought you would be asleep for longer after last night."

I swallowed. "You weren't very gentle…"

"My apologies," he smiled. "Shall I check for any damages?"

"No, no, it's fine…Please..." This time I did flinch and he saw it as his hand traveled down my spine and rolled around up to my hip so he could prod at my entrance. My breath caught as his free hand clasped over my mouth. Then, in one swift motion, he thrust into me. My scream was muffled down to a whimper as he held me firmly in place while he drove into me.

My only relief was a knock at the door. Emile growled, but the thrusts finally ceased and I took ragged breaths to try and control the sobbing that was overtaking my body as it went into a sort of shock.

"What is it?" Emile roared. He pulled out of me and released me as he stood to put on his robe. I gasped and went limp having no more strength left in me. The door opened as Emile finished tying his robe. I cast a glance towards Efron, who was standing in the doorway looking down at me in an almost pitiful way. "Well?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Efron drawled, lacing his hands behind his back, "But Lumine wishes to see you. Also, young Ansel seems to be causing trouble with my Banes, as he is currently unsupervised. I expect it to be taken care of."

I closed my eyes at Ansel's name. _Don't hurt him._ I could hear Emile getting dressed behind me and I managed to look up at Efron. He was holding my gaze and saw that when I blinked a single tear slipped down my cheek.

He cleared his throat, moving his gaze back to Emile. "Perhaps I should keep an eye on the two Nightshades while you are gone? We wouldn't want them causing anymore trouble, no?"

"No, I suppose not…" I could feel Emile's gaze shooting daggers at my back. "Alright. Fine, keep an eye on them, but I won't be gone long. In fact, I'll just lock the door. They won't be able to get through it and I don't think young Mason will be moving anywhere for quite some time…"

The Keeper nodded once in a thoughtful manner. "I understand. I'll send for Ansel and stay until he arrives. Lumine is anything but a patient woman."

"Agreed," Emile breathed. He walked past Efron, now fully clothed, and glanced back at me with a small smirk before disappearing. I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh of relief that turned into more a whimper of pain.

The door clicked shut and Efron very slowly made his way closer to me, "You took the beta's place…A brave move on your part…" There was a brief pause. "While your Keeper is away, I'll send for a Healer to come and aid you. Until then, for your own good, do not try to move. I wish not to cause you further pain."

I looked at him, trying to read the opposing Keeper. He only went on, "As long as you don't try anything stupid I see no reason for this to continue. Besides, once Emile is out of the way, there won't be a chance for you to end up like this again, will there?"

A soft knock came on the door and Efron leaned forward, "Do not disappoint me, Mason." He snapped and the door opened. Ansel entered and quickly came to the side of the bed with wet eyes and took my hand. I managed a squeeze and small smile. "The Healer will be in shortly."

The door shut with a loud and final bang.

***LATER***

The Healer had left and I sat holding Ansel in my arms on the floor. He couldn't bear to even sit on the bed and, frankly, I couldn't either. The window couldn't open but it at least gave us something to look at.

"I can't believe they're gone," An murmured. His clutch on my shirt was deathly tight, but I didn't dare move it.

I swallowed and continued to run my fingers through his hair and attempt to soothe the young beta. My mind wandered.

_Say I do kill Emile…What will Lumine think of it? Will I be punished? What if Efron is lying?_

_You only have four days left of Monroe being there for you._

_Had they been showing up? Or was it all a lie?_

Glancing down at the small, fragile boy in my arms and hearing his soft, steady breath, I realized he was fast asleep. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall.

_What was I going to do?_

A small noise caught my attention and my eyes shot daggers at the door. It had come from the hall, I was sure of it. It was just a small scuffle of feet. I easily lifted Ansel and set him onto the bed to rest peacefully while I turned my attention to the door before me. I knew it would be locked, but my curiosity got the better of me. I leaned in close and listened.

"What do you mean there was a sighting of a Searcher?" a man hissed. I didn't recognize the voice; it was undoubtedly a guard. "They never come alone—and never this close! How the hell do they even know about Eden?"

My breath caught. Had they spotted the group sent to save Ansel and I? I looked back at the clock hanging on the wall and knew it couldn't be them. It was nowhere near midnight. It was early in the morning. Dawn!

"Someone saw what they think was a Searcher," another voice said. "They claim he was alone but…when has a Searcher ever come alone?"

Their voices drifted out of earshot and I had to put a hand on the door to steady myself. _What the hell?_

_~Nev~_

I expected what I was doing to be difficult, but scaling a wall, climbing through a window, and running through the halls searching madly for the one Guardian that wouldn't maul me on sight was not a difficult task. It was a _massively terrible task that demanded every ounce of strength and effort I had left in my frostbitten body._ I wore Fey's jacket to help with the bitter cold and to block my scent as much as possible.

I rounded a corner only to fling myself back against the wall at the sight of the Keeper, Efron, speaking with his alpha. Efron's voice sounded angry and irritated as he hissed, "_What do you mean you don't know if it was him?_"

"I. Don't. Know," Renier drawled back, "I didn't see him. One of the guards did. So, no, I don't know if the damned boy was your lucky Searcher kid. Hell, we don't even know if he was a _Searcher_!"

"Well find out!" the Keeper roared. I felt as though my chattering teeth echoed throughout the entire hall, but the men didn't seem to notice. Efron went on, "I want to know who this mystery man is. If it is _wonder boy_ I want him brought to my quarters immediately."

"But I don't know anything—"

"Notify me when you _do_ know something," he chided. "And for God's sake, where is Emile? I tire from guarding his door."

"No one said you had to. And I don't think a broken beta would make it out, therefore, Mason would never leave. He left his beta once; I doubt he'd do it again."

_Mason._

"Whatever," the Keeper hissed. "I want answers and I want…them…_now_."

The alpha's voice dropped a few octaves in what sounded like fear, "Yes, sir." I heard his feet hit the ground as he ran the opposite way—thank God—leaving the Keeper to stand alone at the door. I took a ragged breath and risked a glance around the corner. I froze, or at least tried to, but the trembling in my body kept a steady pace.

The hall before me was empty.

I searched for a sign of anyone, but found none. It was completely silent. I carefully rounded the corner and made my way to stand before the door. I leaned close, listening. I heard breathing on the other side and—

I whirled around to the sound of a foot falling on the carpet. Efron was right in front of me and his hand easily encircled my throat cutting off my oxygen as he lifted my lithe body off of the ground. I clasped onto his wrist trying desperately to scratch and claw at it. The man smiled cruelly at me and waived his free hand as he slammed my head into the door at my back making me see stars.

"You have been a very bad boy, Neville," the Keeper drawled. I lashed out and kicked at the man before me in a desperate attempt to free myself. He just laughed. The door behind me opened and he threw me inside. My body hit hard and I lay crumpled on the ground gasping for air. I opened my eyes to see Efron close the door behind him and start towards me, but another voice caught my attention.

"Shit—" Mason hissed and fell to my side, pulling my shivering body into his warm, strong arms. I curled into him and my white knuckles gripped his shirt tightly, never wanting to let go. I knew he would protect me from the Keeper, or at least try to, but I had no idea how much he could save me from. I'd walked back into the hornets nest and he couldn't change that. He held me close, his fingers lacing through my hair as he whispered, "Nev, Nev, are you okay? Nev, you have to answer me…Nev, are you okay?"

I gave a small nod and closed my eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. He cursed under his breath and I felt him look up at the Keeper. "Please…No, please…"

I forced myself to look and saw that beside the Keeper was a wraith, undoubtedly waiting to consume me. I swallowed and turned my face into Mason's shirt, silently begging him to keep me safe. I couldn't go back to a wraith…I couldn't.

"Let him go, Mason." Efron said. "He is a Searcher and must be dealt with as such."

"We had a deal," Mason replied lowly. "You said he wouldn't be harmed—"

"The deal was that you take care of Emile and you were allowed to stake your claim on the Searcher boy."

I looked up at Mason, my voice barely a whisper. "Stake your claim on me?"

His hazel eyes met mine and I saw the pain etched into them. "Nev, I can explain…"

The Keeper smiled. "I'll let you tell your little pet everything you've done without his consent. After all, I've received word that Emile isn't coming back until later tonight. That should give you two plenty of time to chat. _Ansel!_"

I moved my gaze to the boy standing to the side and saw how he flinched at the Keeper's voice. Mason sighed and said softly, "That's my beta."

I watched him carefully as he followed the Keeper out of the room. "He's so small…"

"He's tough," Mason sighed, "He'll be okay…" He looked at me, "Are _you_ okay? Damn, you're shaking, Neville."

He pulled me tighter against him and I allowed it momentarily, taking comfort in him before having to pull away. I held his gaze, "What was he talking about? Staking your claim on me?"

A wave of pain and hurt crossed over his face and he took my hands in his trying to warm them. "I'm sorry. I made…Efron wants me to kill Emile and—"

"The Nightshade Keeper?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. "But—But why would he—He's a Keeper!"

"I know. Emile has some…bad habits…and the Keepers don't like them. And by taking care of Emile, it leaves Efron to take control of all the Guardians left…Including me and Ansel…" My mouth opened slightly in shock but he kept going. "He wants me to kill Emile and in exchange he would promise your safety here at Eden. You could stay with me."

"And be yours," I finished. "And be your pet, your prize."

He flinched at the hurt in my voice, but nodded once. "I don't expect you to understand. I can't say no to a Keeper, Nev, especially not when I have a chance to keep you safe. And I was treating it as a backup plan if Monroe didn't show—"

"Well, that's good because he isn't coming. He was never going to come, Mason."

"What? But…He…Then how did you get here? And what about my pack? Are they safe?" He was starting to panic and I pulled away from him, despite the shivers of cold it brought.

"They let them go through a portal on the other side of the river. I…I came through at the last second. I couldn't leave you here. I made a promise to keep them safe and…I had to keep it…Not to mention you—"

"Thank you, Neville." He looked at me, "I never meant to treat you like…like a piece of property. Because you're not. It was just…It was the only way to keep you safe." He reached for me again but I drew away. There was a certain feeling of mistrust that I had towards him now and I couldn't explain it. I wanted to punch him, but at the same time I wanted him to hold me and whisper promises in my ear that everything would be okay.

I took a ragged breath and stood so I could put more space between us in the large room. He stood and began to follow me yet keep his distance at the same time. There was concern on his face as he watched my body tremble with the cold still clinging to my skin. "What happens now?" I asked. The Searchers aren't coming for us, escaping from here is going to be nearly impossible…"

"The way I see it there's only one option left," he shrugged. I met his gaze and he held mine. "I have to kill Emile."

He moved closer to me, but I backed up further. "How do I know once you kill the Keeper and _claim _me that you won't treat me as some sort of slave, as a pet? That's all I'll be here: a pet!"

"I would never treat you like that, Nev! You're not a pet or a prize to be won, you're a person!"

I whirled on him, "Then why are you bargaining for me? I'm payment! Payment for killing some Keeper! And what if I don't want to stay here? What if I want to go home?'

"Then I'd let you," he replied calmly, but broken. "I'd let you go home. But for me to have the power to let you walk out of here unharmed I have to kill Emile first. It is your decision whether or not you want to stay, Nev. And if you do decide you want to leave, then…then I'll let you." I remained still as he neared and took my hands in his and drew me closer to lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same with a mixture of reluctance and relief. I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "I love you, Nev. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it, but I do. And I'm going to make sure you're safe if it's the last thing I do. I promise."

My breath caught at the words. _I love you, Nev._ I didn't know whether to run away from the words or to fall into his arms and let him catch me.

_He's a Guardian, Neville, he can't be trusted!_

Then why did my heart flutter every time I saw the boy?

_He gambled with your life!_

His hands caressed me and I pulled away slightly. He let me, watching me carefully and keeping a hand on my arm as if to make sure I didn't collapse from the shivers still racking my body. I looked up at those hazel eyes, flecked with gold and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice. In that moment I reeled my arm back and punched him as hard as I possibly could. He swore and hunched over, clutching his now bruising jaw. My knuckles ached and I looked down to see them bloody. Mason straightened and rubbed his tender jaw line as if to soothe it while his eyes searched my own. Then he nodded once, "Okay. I deserved that."

"Damn right you deserved that," I muttered. The corners of his mouth curled into a smirk and I pondered hitting him again.

He moved so fast in the next moment I almost missed it. He was right in front of me, encircling his arm around my back and the other tightly on my thigh that made me shiver—but not from the cold that still lingered on my skin—and lifted me off of the ground. I yelped as his hands moved to my ass in order to hold me up; the Guardian smiled as instinct took over and I laced my arms around his neck.

"Put me down," I whispered in his ear even as I clung to him in fear of falling.

His grip tightened making my breath go ragged and quicken. "As you wish," he dropped me onto the bed and pinned me there with a hand on my shoulders as he moved to straddle my hips and sit on top of me creating a friction that I couldn't ignore.

"This isn't a fair fight," I protested.

He only smiled, his hair drifting into his eyes, "It never was." He brushed a strand of my soaked hair away from my face and I closed my eyes, fighting to hold back the moan trying to escape my lips. "You know, if you were planning on going into freezing cold, below zero temperatures, I would think you would wear something a bit more than a T-shirt, a pair of fading jeans, and some sneakers…"

"Well, I wasn't _planning _on running away through a portal with your pack. It was impulsive and stupid."

"Yah, Really stupid," he bent to kiss my forehead making my heart skip a beat. Then he leaned closer to nip at my ear playfully making me arch my back to meet his toned body. I felt his hot breath on my neck and shivered, "You know, you could have frostbite. We'd better get you out of those wet clothes."

I gasped when I felt his teeth scrape against my neck. He began to suck making the skin even more sensitive than it already was. I felt his fingers play at the hem of my shirt before slipping under it to glide along the undiscovered skin. "Mason…"

He moved with that impossible quickness again and tugged the shirt over my head leaving my bare chest before him. He smiled and licked his lips as he bent down to place kissed down from my neck to my nipple, where he stopped to suck and nip at the tender skin before moving to the other. I moved my hands to his hair and ran them through the silky, soft strands before gripping it as some sort of anchor so I didn't drown. He moaned and I could feel his arousal as he began to slowly rock his hips into mine, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure. He slid a hand around my side to trace my spine very slowly, causing me to arch to meet his touch. He traveled all the way down to the waistband of my jeans where he tucked his fingers inside. He then dragged them lazily around to my front where he toyed with the button until he got it undone. I could've been running for how hard I was breathing. He slowly slipped the wet fabric down despite its clinging to my skin, which was littered with goosebumps. Once the fabric was gone along with my shoes and socks, leaving me just in my boxers, he began to undress himself.

"Let me keep you warm," he said in a quiet, gentle voice as he stripped down to his boxers as well. His skin was hot to the touch and I rooted my fingers in his hair once again to keep his body close to mine, to keep his warmth near my skin. He began to kiss, lick, bite and suck on the tender skin around my neck again and I moaned in pleasure. He then began rocking his hips into me and the friction was nearly unbearable.

"Mason…" I groaned. His fingers slid up and down my sides tickling me into arching into him and distracting me enough for him to spread my legs around him, giving him the access he so desperately wanted. His hands moved down to the hem of my boxers making my breath hitch even as he continued to suck on my neck. "Wait!"

He hushed me in a low, comforting voice. "Shh, it's okay, Nev. I promise."

"I-I'm a virgin," I blurted, unsure of what else to say.

He only smiled, "I know."

He kept sucking on my neck and let his hand keep running over my side and then up into my hair making my eyes close in sweet pleasure. It had been distraction enough for him to slide my last remaining article of clothing off of my ankles leaving me bare before him. My breathing sped up again as he removed his own boxers and the friction between us was something that caused me to see stars. His hand slipped around to my back and lifted me momentarily. He laid me down so my head rested on the pillows at the top of my bed and he pulled the duvet up around our waists giving me a small sense of security and privacy. I allowed him to fit between my legs again and I felt just how hard his member was. His hazel eyes met mine and I saw the gold flecks once again. His breath was heavy and anxious as he bent down to touch his lips to mine. They were soft against my chapped ones and I felt his tongue run against my lips as he tried to gain access. After a brief moment's hesitation, I opened my own mouth and I felt his tongue dance with my own as he memorized every crevice and every inch of my mouth. His mouth moved on mine and I let him, enjoying every single moment of it. I laced my arms around his neck and let my fingers tug his hair lightly. He moaned against my mouth and I hooked my legs around his gaunt hips making him tense. I felt his fingertips trace down along my side and then around so he could prod at my entrance. I gasped and he quickly trapped my mouth under his once again as if he feared that I would object. He pulled away, but hovered only an inch above my lips. "This will hurt since it is your first time," he whispered. I swallowed. "But I promise you it'll get better. I'll be very gentle, okay? I promise it gets better."

I nodded very slightly, fear creeping into my mind. _Did I really want this?_ But as his mouth moved on mine again, I knew that I did. I gasped in pain as he pushed his index finger inside of me, and my hips bucked in protest to the intrusion. I whimpered very quietly and he used his free hand to run up and down my side in an attempt to get me to relax. He moved slowly and it took a long time for me to get used to the feeling before he added another finger making me cry out and arch in pain.

"I know, I know," he murmured in my ear, "It'll get better, I promise. I promise."

I nodded once and closed my eyes trying to block out the pain. When he began to move them again I felt like crying, but refused the tears. When he forced a third in I dug my nails into his shoulders, but he didn't seem to mind. Then suddenly the pressure was gone and I felt something else probing my entrance. Before I could realize what was about to happen it did and he penetrated me making me scream. The scream was cut off quickly by his mouth moving on mine. He didn't try to thrust as he waited for me to get used to the feeling. He slowly pulled away from my mouth and my ragged breaths were the only sound in the room for a long moment. When I finally nodded for him to keep going, he bent to kiss me again, slowly and tenderly. He began small thrusts into me and my breath hitched at every single one. Then on the fifth thrust he hit something inside me and I saw white with pleasure. Yah, it hurt, but the pleasure it brought was so unreal it overpowered the pain. I gasped and the kisses became more demanding, more desperate as the thrusts became harder and faster. I felt his hand wrap around my own member and pump in time with each thrust. My vision went white again and I nearly cried out. It only took three more thrusts before I came, then another four before Mason filled me to the brim. He collapsed on top of me and I could feel how fast his heartbeat was in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled out and kissed my lips one more time, very gently as my eyes drifted shut from exhaustion.

"Go to sleep now, Neville," he whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

"Promise me you won't leave me?"

He smiled as his arms tightened around me, "Never."

**A/N:** Well? How was your lemon? Please be nice this is the first boyxboy lemon I've done! So please review and tell me how it went?

And, lets be honest, that was a long chapter! Whoa! Anywho I hope it was at least semi good and you enjoyed it. Like I said, no flames please!

As always, review! I love you all, darlings!

Until Next Time,

Alec 33


	19. Chapter 19: A Decision Has Been Made

**I do not own Nightshade!**

**~Chapter Nineteen: A Decision Has Been Made~**

_~Neville~_

I woke up alone. Lying in the massive bed I could feel the lack of weight at my side and as I sat up to survey the room a shiver consumed my body from the sudden chill. I looked over and saw my clothes littering the floor, but when I moved to retrieve them I winced in pain. Mason hadn't lied; it hurt like hell. But, being me, I ignored it and managed to slip into my now dry clothes. I took in the room around me and took a deep breath.

"_Go to sleep now, Neville," he whispered. "I'll keep you safe."_

"_Promise me you won't leave me?"_

_He smiled as his arms tightened around me, "Never."_

I winced at the memory. _Where were you now?_ I thought. As I finished lacing up my boots, I made my way around searching for a weapon. There was nothing. I tried the door, but it was locked. _Of course._ I stepped back and sighed, my eyes staring at the door as if it would answer my problems. I would have to wait for someone to enter, and then try to overtake them hand to hand. I had no other options. It was nearly thirty minutes later that I heard voices on the other side of the door. One I recognized as Renier, but the other was new to me.

"What if he's awake?"

"Please," Renier scoffed. "After what he went through last night I doubt it. He was a shaking mess is what Efron said. And judging by how Mason looked, I'm sure the kid looks even worse."

I looked around and picked up the largest book off of the shelf that I could find. I waited patiently until the door opened revealing Renier and another very large Guardian at his side. I hurled the book at the Bane Alpha and he swore as it hit him. I used the opportunity to run past him and into the hall where the other man gripped my collar in a deathly tight fist. He snarled, "Where do you think you're going?"

I swung a fist and it connected with his jaw. He cringed but didn't let go. Suddenly Renier was back and he laced an arm around my neck yanking me back into his chest and cutting off my oxygen supply. The alpha laughed softly, "See, Dax? Not a problem."

"He looks pretty young for a Searcher," Dax replied sourly. "Why does Mason like this little piece of shit anyways?"

I kicked at him, but Renier easily moved so he was out of reach. I clawed at the alpha's arm but it had no effect. Renier shook his head, "Just tie up his hands will you?"

Dax growled and took up a heavy chain that had previously been on the floor. I kicked out at him and used the alpha for leverage so that I could bring my boot up to meet the other's face. I hit him square in the nose and the man staggered as my momentum pushed Renier into the wall behind us. I braced myself and flung my head back, successfully head butting the Guardian. The blow loosened his grip enough for me to escape his grasp and I ran. I didn't know my way or anything in particular, but I knew I sure as hell wasn't staying there. I heard their feet pounding after me, but I didn't dare look back. I fled down a hall and came out into a very large room where others mingled in various places. All their eyes turned onto me as I scanned for an exit. Spotting a door on the east side, I took off again. I dodged a lone dagger that was thrown at me and embedded itself into the wall where I'd been just seconds ago. _Mason, Mason, Mason! Where are you? _Running down yet another hallway I found a door that looked similar to the one leading to the room I'd been in with Mason. Seeing no other option, I burst through the doors and came to a sudden halt seeing who was in the room. I recognized all three of them.

Lumine smiled warmly at me, as if I was an old friend that she hadn't seen in a while. "Neville," she greeted, "How lovely it is to see you again."

Emile grinned and behind him Efron scowled. My chest heaved from running and all their eyes examined my every move. "Shit," I whispered to myself.

"Now, now, Neville, we don't use that kind of language in the eyes of a lady, do we?" Emile licked his lips, stepping closer.

I swallowed. "Please…Don't…"

Lumine held up a gentle hand and Emile froze in his tracks. The woman gracefully passed the Keeper and stood before me. "We were just speaking of you, Neville," she spoke. In that moment I couldn't breathe. "And I think we've come to a decision."

I took a ragged breath, forcing myself to breathe despite the closeness of the woman. "W-What are you talking about?" I questioned in a raspy voice.

Her eyes scrutinized every inch of me before meeting my eyes. A small smile lit her face. "Yes," she said. "I believe you'll make a fine Guardian."

**A/N: **I know, it's a short chapter, but I didn't think that the other half really _fit_ with the beginning. So next chapter you'll go back to Mason's POV probably and we'll find out where exactly he is at during all of this ;) And then, you know, some shit goes down and someone might just die…OooooOOOoooooh….

Please review as always and I love you all!

Until Next Time

~Alec


	20. Importance!

**READ THE FOLLOWING OR NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU! *thankoo***

**Hey people! Sorry to get your hopes but I'm having quite the dilemma. So, I can't decide which ending I want in this story. I have two in mind, one very happy, bring tears to your eyes sort of awwww moment, and one sad, heart wrenching, sob fest ending in which a lot of shit goes down and it is sort of epic in a weird sort of way. But I like both so I'm leaving it up to you guys! There is a poll on my profile page, so go check it out and vote because I can't continue the story until I know which one I—and you guys—want! **_*****I will not close the poll until at least five people vote and Balance cannot continue until I close it soooooo please go vote!*****_** :) **

**Oh, and I may or may not do an alternate ending…give me your thoughts on that please…And, once this is all said and done, would you like a sequel or no? Leave your thoughts please ;)**

**Thanks a lot, darlings! Love you all!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Alec**


	21. Chapter 20 (For Real)

**For nearly the last time, I do not own Nightshade *tear***

**As you all know, the poll is still up and running, but as the verdict is becoming more clear I have decided to give you all a small teaser for the upcoming ending. Enjoy and hopefully this will tie you all over until the final verdict is reached. **

**If you haven't cast a vote yet, get your ass moving and go vote ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 20 (For Real): A Ceremony to Celebrate~**

_~Mason~_

I could feel the blood slipping through my palms from my bleeding knuckles. The door had claw marks and the hinges fading to a dull Grey instead of bright silver. I should've known better than to leave Neville, I should've known Efron wasn't good on his word. I gave one final ragged cry as I slid to the floor with tears filling my eyes. I might as well have been in a fucking cell; the room was bare and stone. I'd lost track of time and sighed as the reality that Neville was probably dead sank in.

_Why did you leave him? You promised! Because of you he's dead! That's all you do anymore is kill the people you love…_

I covered my face with my hands and tried to breathe normally again, anything to stop the ragged gasps I was taking now. Memories of last night flooded my mind and I took solace in them, in the warmth of Neville's arms.

"_I love you, Nev. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it, but I do. And I'm going to make sure you're safe if it's the last thing I do. I promise."_

I hadn't kept that promise. I hadn't kept a lot of promises I'd made lately. I tried to rack my brain for any reason they might keep Nev alive, but came up with nothing neither logical nor probable.

I jumped at the sound of the lock on the door clicking and flinched from the light that flooded inside as it creaked open. After blinking a few times, I could make out the silhouette before me.

"Fey?" I questioned.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well who else would save your scrawny, stupid ass?" As she stepped closer to inspect my still bleeding hands, her face changed to one of concern and poise, "Where's Nev?"

"I don't know," I admitted, my face scrunching up into interest, "Since when do you care about Nev?"

She met my eyes and the edges of her mouth quirked up into a small smirk. "Since he abandoned his own people to help save the ones I love."

I opened my mouth, but shut it not knowing what to say. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything because she pulled me to my feet in one smooth movement. "Come on," she said. "We have to go find your boyfriend."

"Ansel—"

"Calla and Bryn are searching for him as we speak. Now, come on, we don't have much time."

I nodded and followed Fey out the door. I looked around. Seeing no one, and questioned, "Where is everyone? There's normally a guard."

"They're all at the ceremony," she answered grimly.

I slowly turned to look at her. "What ceremony?"

She swallowed, fidgeting slightly with nerves. "To celebrate the making of another Guardian."

***evil laugh***

**Until Next Time**


	22. Chapter 21: Sanctuary

**I do not own Nightshade. Depressing, I know.**

**Also, this may be the final chapter of Balance. I have, however, received a request for a sequel, so, let me know how the rest of you people feel about that and we shall see ;) It has been a wonderful journey and I hope you all stay with me if indeed I do end up writing a sequel. So, if you don't mind, keep following this story even after this chapter because when I do post the sequel I will also post a notice on this story. Thanks again and I love you all ever so dearly and will miss writing this story :'( *sniff sniff* Love you all, darlings 33**

**~Chapter 21: Sanctuary~**

_~Mason~_

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Looking at Fey with tear filled eyes, "Tell me it's not him."

She bit her bottom lip and a grimace rippled down her face. "I'm sorry, Mason."

My hands curled into white knuckled fists and my jaw clenched as I fixed my gaze down to the end of the hall. "We have to find him. I will not let them do this to him."

"Then let's go," she replied evenly. "Because standing here isn't going to save him."

I nodded and started hastily down the hall with Fey at my heels. As we neared the noise of the growing crowd, Fey leaned in, her voice quiet, "So what is your plan exactly here? We don't have Calla, Bryn, or Ansel yet…"

"Go find them," I ordered, my stony gaze glued on the doors before me. "Bring them back here and wait for my signal. Don't hesitate to kill, but getting Nev out is our main objective."

The girl beside me froze. "And the Keepers?"

"Leave them to me," I replied. I took a deep breath, "Don't hesitate to kill. Just don't get hurt, and definitely do not get caught."

She nodded and left in one motion, leaving me to stand before the door alone. Everyone had already gathered inside which left little time to spare. I'd have to stall. Taking a deep breath, I slipped through the grand double doors and strode through into the crowd of Guardians. Up the stairs on a small platform in the center of the room were the three Keepers with Lumine standing in the center, her head held high. Efron had Neville on his knees before him, his hand buried in the younger boy's hair. Nev's hands were bound behind his back, his breathing ragged and unsteady with fear and defiance. His eyes were closed as the Keeper spoke to the crowd.

"…We hope to change this boy so that he can achieve his true potential. As we've all seen," Her gaze moved to Nev, "He certainly has spirit. He has courage, bravery. With our help and guidance, he can become one of us. A Guardian."

At this, Neville struggled against Efron's hold in his hair. It was a good effort, but the Keeper didn't falter and yanked his head back, bearing his neck and making the boy hiss in pain. I cringed at the harsh action and restrained myself from racing to his rescue.

"Trust me, Neville, this life is much better for you. You will fit in here greater than you think and after a while you may even learn to love it. You may even learn to hate your own father as much as we do…" Neville cringed and I almost missed the small whimper that escaped his lips as the Keeper ran her fingers down his cheek. "Yes, I believe you will be a breathtaking Guardian. Once that spirit of yours is put in its place, that is." She hooked a nail under the boy's chin and smiled, a thin curve of her blood red lips on a pale face. "Welcome to the world of Guardians, Neville."

With a waive of her hand, Efron pulled the boy to his feet and laced an arm around his slender neck as Emile motioned for a familiar face to step up beside him. As the man neared the boy with a predatory glint in his eyes, Nev struggled but stood no chance against the strength of a Keeper. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest and saw the fear consume his eyes.

In a split second, I had made up my mind.

_~Neville~_

My heart pounded uncontrollably in my chest as the Bane alpha neared. I franticly struggled in the Keeper's grip even though I knew it was a pointless effort. Begging wouldn't help me, and it wasn't an option in front of all of these Guardians. Emile nodded at Renier and the Guardian moved to stand before me. My eyes bored into his and I saw nothing. There was no sympathy, there was no emotion whatsoever.

"Don't," I rasped. "Don't…"

Ren only shook his head once. Moving forward so that he stood only inches from my body, my attempts to free myself ceased as the overwhelming reality set in. The silence in the room was deafening. The only noise was the sound of my own gasping breath. Ren raised his hand in a smooth, fluent motion and I closed my eyes. I heard a sound burst from the crowd and an outburst from Emile—

And then the pain set in. the Alpha's hand came down, his nails raking against my skin and slicing through my clothing leaving five ragged tears in the fabric where my blood was already beginning to stain, turning the black even darker against my skin. A gasp tore through my throat and my legs gave way to the blow. When I opened my eyes again, Renier was now a black wolf before my eyes, his fangs bared at his prey. The wolf lunged into the air and I watched in horror the entire time.

But just before its teeth sank into my skin the wolf was torn from the air by another. Looking closer, I immediately recognized the Guardian.

"Mason," I breathed.

Emile was already in motion as the two wolves tumbled to the ground in a series of growls, snarls, and claws. He came to an abrupt halt, his voice erupting throughout the large room, his face one of fury and rage.

"_Stop!_"

The two wolves finally parted, but they didn't break the slow circle they walked in, never letting the growls rumbling in their throats cease. Mason's eyes darted to mine briefly before returning to the opposing wolf.

"That is quite enough!" Emile hissed through gritted teeth. "Mason…Stand…Down…_Now._"

The wolf didn't yield.

Another growl drew the attention to the opposite side of the platform. A pure white wolf stalked through the crowd, the other Guardians clearing a path for her. _Fey._ My breath hitched as two more wolves came from behind Lumine. It took a moment to recognize them as Bryn and Calla, and a small fraction of relief flowed through me to know that the rest of the pack was present and that Mason wasn't alone. I tried to read Lumine's face as the woman only looked on passively. Emile whirled back to his Alpha and smirked cruelly at the wolf, "You expect us to yield to you? What is your reason for this, Mason? You're the one who brought in this boy in the first place." Mason's gaze moved to Efron and Emile followed it. "Efron…Do you know something of this?"

The Keeper behind me chuckled, his chest vibrating against my back. "The Nightshade Alpha has feelings for the Searcher boy. He has since the day he brought him into Eden. It would make sense that he doesn't want him harmed. Yet, I don't understand. If the boy was changed, he would remain with you your entire life. We could issue him into the Nightshade pack under your leadership. This boy is the reason behind all of Mason's actions against the Keepers and Guardians. He deserves to be punished; making him the one thing he absolutely despises would be a fitting punishment."

"The boy does not make Mason's actions against the Keepers permitted. The Alpha must be punished as well," Lumine spoke in an even tone, as if she were having a casual conversation.

Efron scoffed, "I think watching his love be changed is fit enough. Don't you, Emile?"

The Keeper was now staring incredulously at me. He moved slowly to stand before me, gripping my jaw in his hand and turning my face up to his. Mason growled in disapproval, but the Keeper ignored him. The tight grip on my hair prevented me from fighting at all as Emile shook his head, his eyes never leaving my own. I was aware of the pain growing in my midsection and up throughout my chest where Renier had clawed me and it only increased when Emile's hand moved down my chest to inspect the wound. Mason snarled from somewhere behind him and there was a scuffle of claws on stone before it turned into a sharp yelp, and then into a loud whine as my knees buckled. Emile turned back to the wolves, his rough grip on my jaw harshly removed as a startled gasp left my lips. Efron released my hair to draw out a dagger from his belt. He pressed the tip just under my eye and I whimpered as I felt the blood well up and drip slowly down my cheek. I met Mason's eyes as he continued to whine and yelp.

Emile scowled, his voice dark. "Shift back. That goes for all of you." None of the wolves phased back and the Keeper snarled, "That was an order, Mason."

The Alpha didn't move. The whining had died out only to be replaced by Renier's growls, his fur standing on edge and his lips pulled back in a growl. The blade pressed deeper into my skin and the fight in me renewed and I kicked out and tried to loosen the Keeper's grip on my neck despite the sudden sensation of needles ripping through my torso, but found myself without success.

Emile looked at the Bane Alpha, his voice now quiet but still possessing all the fury and darkness as before. "Finish it."

I gasped as the wolf turned on me and I was thrown to the floor as Efron stepped back, leaving me to the wolf. It's claws ripped through my skin as it landed atop of me, and I watched, petrified, as it's teeth rushed towards my shoulder.

And then the pressure, the weight of the wolf on top of me, was gone and its claws raked across my stomach as it was shoved aside. That was the first time I screamed since I'd come back for Mason. The pain was unbearable and my eyes closed as I felt the blood run across my skin. All the noise in the room—the entire crowd of Guardians, the shouting, the snarls and growls—it all stopped. I found myself in a moment of pure agony as the pain overwhelmed me. I was only torn away from it as a hand took my own and I opened my eyes to see who was kneeling at my side. I looked up into those hazel eyes and for a moment all I felt was relief. I saw his mouth moving and slowly the sound came back to me, first muted, and then at full blast.

"Nev, come on, babe, come on," he was chanting.

I squeezed his hand and a small smile lit his face. Then it hit me: if Mason was here, who had tackled Ren? I forced myself to turn my head and look and nearly gasped at the sight before me. A small, lithe, light brown wolf was facing off with the Bane Alpha. Seeing that the rest of Mason's pack was busying themselves with the Keepers and other Guardians I wondered who the small wolf could be. I turned back to Mason, my breath ragged, and asked simply, "Who?"

A wave of something I didn't recognize crossed his face and he sighed softly.

"Ansel."

I looked back at the pair of wolves and saw how the smaller wolf—Ansel—held his ground against the Alpha. I noticed, looking closer, that both were bloody—one more than the other.

"Come on," Mason said, sliding his arms under me and lifting me easily into his arms. I grimaced, but managed to keep down the whimper of pain as he did. "We have to get out of here."

"What about the pack? Ansel—"

Mason was already moving though. "They'll be okay," was all he said as he ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait! We can't just leave them!"

"We aren't. They're going out a different way; it'll keep the attention off of us so I can get you across the river," he replied between breaths as he ran through the halls. I didn't like the idea but I was quickly becoming too tired to care or do anything about it.

I shivered at the brisk wind that chilled my skin as we came outdoors. I closed my eyes and curled into Mason's warmth, trying to ignore—to forget—the pain echoing through my body. The trouble was that after I closed my eyes, it was so hard to open them again. And soon it became too much and I drifted into oblivion.

_~Mason~_

It terrified me when Nev no longer responded to me. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowing. I knew he was losing blood and I knew he didn't have much longer unless he got the help that he so desperately needed. My heart panged with guilt at leaving my pack behind to escape by themselves, but I was confident they would make it. The Keepers had fled and one by one they would slip away. But Ansel…God, Ansel…Why did he have to go against Ren? Why? He knew he didn't stand a chance—that he was an _alpha_! Closing my eyes to block the tears, I prayed that he had had the intelligence to flee the fight he'd put himself in. Yet, at the same time I found myself thankful that he had saved my Nev. I just didn't want to lose either of them; I could never forgive myself. I'd already put them both through so much…

I came to a sudden stop at the rivers edge. The water was flowing fast and high and I knew this was going to be harder than I'd thought. Taking a moment to breathe, I looked down at the unconscious boy in my arms. Deciding I couldn't waste anymore time, I set him down in the light snow and began to dress the wounds as best I could, tearing off strips of my shirt. Halfway through the work, I froze hearing a snap in the woods behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with the bloodied fangs of a wolf.

"Ren," I spoke carefully. The wolf snapped at me, its jaws mere inches from my face. "Please…Don't do this…Just let us go…"

He shifted back and I gasped at how beaten up he really was. Ansel had put up a good fight—

_Ansel._

Renier smirked, "Your beta gave a good fight, Nightshade. I'm impressed. Too bad he won't be fighting anymore."

My heart sank. Anger fumed inside of me and I glared at the bruised boy before me.

"And now," he continued with a smirk, "I'm going to kill your stupid Searcher boy, too."

"Only if you go through me," a deep voice from behind me replied. We both gaped at the huge group of Searchers, all of which carried aimed and loaded crossbows. Monroe stood at the lead, his stance wide and shoulders strong. "And that stupid Searcher boy is my son." He released the arrow and it buried itself in Renier's throat, missing my face by mere inches. I watched as the Bane alpha fell to the ground, his last breath leaving his pale lips. I whirled back to face Monroe and the group of Searchers at his back. Some had already rushed to Nev's sides and I gaped at Monroe at a loss for words.

"You came," I finally managed.

He nodded grimly. "I did."

"You came for him…for Nev."

He nodded again, "I did."

"Not for me."

"No."

I held his gaze. "I'm not going back with you. Am I?"

"No."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. My eyes fell on Nev again and I sighed, knowing I would never see him again when they left. I watched as a girl began to weave a portal that they all began to file through undoubtedly back to Headquarters. A group of them lifted Nev and carried him through the portal without even letting me say goodbye.

"Mason!" Fey's strangled cry met my ears and I whirled around to see my pack struggling to carry the bloody, limp form of my beta through the woods. I ran to them and lowered Ansel to the ground with me, cradling him in my arms. I slit my wrist and shoved it into his mouth urging him to drink despite his closed eyes and still form. The blood pooled in his mouth and soon drizzled down his chin as it overflowed. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, "No, no, no, no, no. You can't leave me yet, An. Not yet, not now, and not ever. _Wake up, dammit!_"

I laid him on the ground and began pumping his chest trying desperately to restart his heart, the whole time screaming at him to wake up. Suddenly, another form was beside me moving my hands away. I looked up at Monroe ready to beat his face in, but he only took my place pumping Ansel's chest. "Try to get him to drink."

I didn't protest. I moved back to his mouth and murmured in his ear how special he was to me, how he couldn't leave me, how I was so, so sorry…It seemed like an eternity with the sobs in background from my pack and Monroe's hard breathing as he relentlessly tried to revive my beta. Finally, a shuttering breath racked the boy's broken ribs and he whimpered as a coughing fit overtook him. I forced my wrist into his mouth and leaned close, stroking his hair and whispering in his ear, "Shh, shh. You're okay, An, you're okay. Just drink. Please, An, just drink..." Reluctantly, my Ansel forced his throat to work and he struggled to swallow the bittersweet blood. I gasped in relief as he began to swallow and gripped his hair in my now bloody fist. Once most of the bruises had faded and I was sure no more bones were broken, I removed my wrist and took a shaky breath watching Ansel's chest rise and fall. I didn't let go of his hair as I turned to meet Monroe's cool gaze. I swallowed, "You…Why did you help me?"

Monroe remained still, his eyes raking over me. "He helped save my son. Didn't he?" He looked around at the rest of my pack, "You all did…For a Searcher. And for that I owe you a great deal."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

He swallowed nervously. "I'm asking you to come back with me. To Headquarters. Frankly, my son won't stay if you aren't there, and I owe you all sanctuary. At the least. The enemy of your enemy is your friend, right?"

A small smile curled onto my lips. "I suppose so."

He was giving me the right to stay with Nev. To keep my pack safe. He was offering us safety from the Keepers. A sanctuary. A home.

_~Neville~_

My eyes opened slowly. The room was dim, but I recognized it as the infirmary at Headquarters. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I turned to look at the boy beside me. I found comfort in the hazel eyes that met my own, seeing the small gold flecks around the iris.

"Hey," Mason whispered.

"H-Hey."

He smiled, moving his free hand to run it through my hair. I could feel the bandages wrapped around my body and knew it would be quite awhile until I was able to get out of here without assistance. I swallowed uncomfortably, "Are we at headquarters?"

"Yes. Monroe and the Searchers came to get us. Monroe let the pack come back too. We're all here, safe and sound. They'll all be happy to know that you're awake."

"The pack is here?"

He nodded, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Yah, well, they may be here but we aren't out of the woods yet. The Keepers don't like to be beat and they won't stop looking for us, for revenge."

"B-But we're safe here, right?"

"Right," he smiled. "We're all safe here. I think we are somewhere in Greenland. It's beautiful here, you know. Once you're well enough I'll show you some of the views."

I closed my eyes and had to force them to open again. Sleep slowly dragging me back into its clutches. "Ansel," I breathed. "Is he…?"

"Ansel is here in the infirmary. They expect him to make a full recovery once he gets his energy back up. The poor kid is exhausted. He should be up and walking tomorrow though." He smiled and kissed the back of my hand, "Unlike you. Looks like I'll be stuck sleeping in this chair for a few days."

"Or you could sleep in a bed…" I whispered. The smile on his face grew and he carefully climbed into the bed beside me, letting me curl into his warmth as he drew lazy circled on my neck and in my hair. "Thank you."

"Go to sleep, Nev," his lips touched my forehead as he willed me to fall into oblivion. I used to be afraid of falling, of losing my balance in this world. But now I found the fear had vanished. Because I knew that no matter what he would always be there to catch me.

**Farewell For Now ;)**


End file.
